When She Cries
by LeYtOnTrUeLoVeAlWaYs17
Summary: Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagielski have been dating since freshman year. But when Peyton comes to school with a black eye their relationship comes to light. Will Lucas save her from the abuse?
1. Chapter 1

So here is my new story I hope you like it. My friend told me if I didn't start a new story that we weren't friends anymore. So I gave in and started this one.

I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

When She Cries.

Chapter 1.

Peyton slams her locker and sighs heavily. She turns to see her best friend walking up to her.

"Hey, ."

" ."

"What's wrong? Oh no, what did he do?" Brooke knew something was up by Peyton's tone.

"Same old thing, we keep fighting over the stupidest things."

"I'll kick his ass for you , just say the word."

"Are we talking about Jake again? I can tell because have this face like something stinks." Haley walked up to the girls.

"Yes Hales, Peyton and Jake are fighting again."

"When aren't they fighting. I'm glad it's not like that with me and Nathan."

"Nice Hales just rub it in my face that you have the perfect relationship." Peyton pouted and smiled to let Haley know she was joking.

"Me too Chase and I are still in that honeymoon phase."

"You should be you guy's just got together three weeks ago!"

"Yeah, you're right."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

Peyton smiled at her besties. Peyton looped her arms with Brooke's and Haley's and walked to cheer practice.

As the Tree Hill cheerleaders were practiced, the basketball team did the same. Lucas Scott was last to leave the locker room like always. He stayed behind to take his H.C.M. medication in private. Because if anyone found out Whitey would kick him off the team for sure and that would ruin his senior year.

Brooke had been working on a new routine for this years cheerleading competition. She first showed the girls how it was done then had the girls try it out for themselves. As the girls attempted the routine Peyton slipped and just before she face planted on the ground she stopped and was lifted into a pair of arms.

Lucas smiled at the confused blonde in his arms. Luckily Lucas was walking past and saw Peyton falling and he grabbed her before she hit the ground. Lucas put her back on her feet.

"I'm Luke,"

"I know point guard. I'm…"

"Peyton Sawyer, cheerleader, I know."

"Um, thanks that would have been really embarrassing."

"No problem."

Peyton had some hair sprawled across her face. So Lucas swept the stray hair behind her ear. Peyton smiled and blushed a bit.

"Excuse me I would like to begin practice if you would please join us." Whitey said sarcastically.

Lucas smiled, said goodbye and went to the team.

Sitting on the bleachers Jake saw the innocent encounter. He was fuming about the situation. He got up from his seat and joined the team. Tim walked over to Jake and Jake sighed.

"Woah! did you see that? Looks like Luke was pushin up on your honey dude."

"Shut up Tim! Nobody's taking Peyton aways from me alright!"

Jake went behind Lucas and pushed him. Lucas turned around.

"So you think you can steal other guy's girls huh?"

"What are you… Oh man it wasn't like that."

"Yeah whatever!"

Jake swung and landed a punch to Lucas' chin. Soon the boys were fighting on the court. Whitey started blowing his whistle and the cheerleaders notice the fight. Nate went in and grabbed his brother and Tim grabbed Jake and pulled both boys apart.

"Jake take a walk! No practice for you today!" Whitey yelled.

"Fine by me!" Jake grabbed his stuff and left.

Peyton went over to Jake.

"Are you okay? What was that about?"

"Nothing!" Jake pushed passed Peyton and left the gym slamming the doors.

Peyton looked at Luke and mouthed "sorry". She knew Jakes temper.

Nate let Luke go after Jake left.

"You okay bro?"

"Yeah thanks little brother." He gave his brother a hug.

Peyton gets into her car and drives home after practice. She walks up to her front door and notices that it's open. Peyton found that strange because her father is out on a job for the next few months. She walks in and looks around. She doesn't find anything out of place so she closes and locks the door. She walks into her room to find standing in there.

"What… what the hell Jake you scared me."

"Sorry."

"So it was you left my door open, I was freaked that someone was in here."

Jake nodded yes.

"What happened in the gym Jake?"

"I saw you today Peyton, with Lucas, the way you flirted."

"Excuse me? I didn't flirt with him. He caught me as I fell, I thanked him and that was it. And if you saw it that how come you didn't come to my rescue?" Peyton crossed her arms defensively.

"DON'T LIE TO ME PEYTON!" Jake yelled.

"I saw you I was there, the way he touched you, and you liked it."

"Jake listen to yourself right now you sound crazy."

"NO! You're just a slut!"

Jake lunged at Peyton and pinned her against her records shelf. Peyton was terrified, She and Jake argued… often but he was never violent. Jake tried to kiss Peyton and Peyton struggled to get away from him

Jake was enraged and also smelled of alcohol. He stepped back and Peyton thought he'd come to his senses. Then she saw Jake swing his fist with all his strength. Jake hit Peyton and she fell to the ground sobbing.

Jake looked at Peyton and how defenseless she looked. He saw her face and her eye had already began to swell. He apologized quickly.

"I'm sorry Peyton. I've been drinking and Tim said something stupid and… I just don't wanna lose you."

Peyton just sat on her bedroom floor not saying a word.

"Peyton please talk to me. Please say it's okay so we can move past this, I love you."

Peyton looked into Jake's brown eyes. She figured if she said no that he would hurt her more badly than he already had. She swallowed her pride and decided that her best bet was to stay with him. She was hoping that this was just a drunken rage problem and it would never happen again.

"It's okay, I love you too."

* * *

Well do you hate me? I know Jake is not a bad guy but this is fan fiction so I decided to make him the bad guy. I would if you guys read and review thanks.

much love -bri.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is chapter 2. I hope you like it.

I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

Chapter 2

Peyton walked into the school and everyone stops and stares. She knew this would happen, she holds her head high and makes her way to her locker. Brooke and Haley come up to her and notices her black eye.

"Oh my, what happened to your eye?" Haley gasped.

Peyton didn't say a word. She just kept quiet.

"Let me guess, Rough make up sex with Jake?" Brooke said.

Peyton faked a smile. Lucas walked past and saw Peyton's eye.

"Hey Peyton, what happened?"

Peyton thought quickly and spoke swiftly.

"Listen guys, someone broke into my house last night and he got the better of me, but i'm fine and I made a police report and that's where this came from." Peyton pointed to her eye.

Brooke and Haley gasped at hugged the skinny blonde tightly. Lucas just stared at Peyton as she winces from the contact.

"Well listen Peyton if you need anything at all i'm here for you." Lucas smiled.

Peyton smiled but the smile quickly fades away as she sees Jake coming down the hall. Jake pushes past Lucas shoving him on purpose getting close to Peyton.

"Hey baby." Jake said as he kissed Peyton roughly.

Peyton pretended to enjoy it but she was dying inside.

"Hey babe let me walk you to class." Jake grabbed Peyton and walked in a different direction.

Luke squinted, he didn't believe Peyton's story for a second.

"Ladies i'll catch up with you guys later." Lucas went to follow Peyton and Jake.

As Lucas turned the corner the couple was gone. Jake pulled Peyton into an empty classroom.

"I thought I was clear last night, I don't want you talking to Lucas."

"Jake he saw my eye and was concerned so I lies of course and got him to shut up about it. And if this is going to work you can't be jealous and you have to trust me around Lucas or any guy for that matter." Peyton tried to stand her ground.

Jake got annoyed and he punched the wall next to Peyton's head making her flinch.

"Fine I'll try but I don't like it."

Peyton nodded and walked out and headed to class. Lucas was waiting for Peyton outside the classroom. He saw Peyton and she was crying.

"Peyton, you alright?"

"Peyton dried her eyes and looked up at the blonde boy.

"Peyton we're friends right?"

"Well considering you saved my face I would assume we are friends." She tried to joke.

Lucas smiled widely. He always had the biggest crush on Peyton Sawyer but right now he would settle for friends.

"So, you expect me as a 'friend' to believe that some robber gave you that black eye?"

"Yes, as my 'friend' you should trust that i'm telling you the truth." Peyton looked at Lucas with puffy red eyes.

"Okay I do." He lied.

"Good now lets get to class."

THREE MONTHS LATER:

Peyton's eye had healed almost completely. Jake hasn't bursted into a jealous rage. And Peyton and Lucas had gotten closer. Tric was having a Halloween party and Lucas' mom Karen put him in charge of decorations. Lucas sat on Peyton's bed looking at a few of her latest sketches while she changed from her uniform.

"So my mom put me on decorating duty for the party this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to help me?"

"Really? Hell yeah dude!"

Luke smiled. " Okay let's meet up at Tric tomorrow after school.."

Lucas was sitting at the bar playing with streamers waiting for Peyton to arrive. As Peyton walked in she had an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I had to convince Brooke to let me out of practice early today."

"Oh, that's cool. So I was thinking lights, fog machine, creepy skeletons and some clowns, mostly for Haley because she hates them."

"Good thinking maybe the D.J. could have some creepy music and sound effects as well."

Luke nodded.

"Okay let's start with the streamers and balloons." Peyton suggested.

They finished that task and decided to take a break. Peyton's phone rang for the eighth time in the last half hour. Peyton knew it was Jake but she refused to answer it. He was upset that she was helping Lucas with the party but she fought him on the issue. Besides she didn't want anything to ruin her time with Luke, she was falling for him but she wouldn't admit it out loud.

"You can answer that if you want."

"No it's okay."

"Okay you want a drink?"

He went behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

"Wouldn't your mom notice?"

"Nope I'm doing inventory for the party she won't ever know."

They each took three shots and then finished the rest of the decorating. Peyton was sitting at the bar blowing up a balloon.

"What if I let this go and it hit you in the face?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

So Peyton did, and Luke got up and chased Peyton around the club until he finally caught her. Then he started tickling her.

"Luke stop i'm very ticklish!"

"Nice to know."

Peyton managed to gain control and was on top of Lucas straddling him as he kept tickling her. Lucas stared into Peyton's green eyes and Peyton met his Icy blues. Just as they were about to kiss…

"What the hell is this?!"

Jake had a menacing look on his face.

"Let's go Peyton… NOW!" Jake said through his teeth.

Peyton got up and walked out with Jake. Sho looked back at Lucas with longing eyes because she didn't want to go. In the parking lot Jake pushed Peyton against her car.

"So that's why you didn't answer your phone?"

"What are you talking about Jake, We were decorating and then we started joking around all innocent nothing happened seriously."

"You were practically fucking him on the floor Peyton!"

"You're crazy! I'm going home."

Peyton tried to get in her car when Jake grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the car again.

"Listen, I don't want you talking, hanging out or anything with him anymore. Baby you know what I am capable of I don't think you wanna test me."

Peyton nodded defenselessly and Jake let her go. Peyton inhaled hard to try and catch her breath. She got in her car and sped off. Jake did the same. Lucas was on the steps watching the scene. He was pissed that Jake put his hands on Peyton like that. And he knew it wasn't the first time.

"I need to get her away from him for good. He won't make her cry again if it's up to me!" He said to himself.

* * *

Well did you like it? Please read and review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. I hope ya'll like it. I loved writing it.

I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Chapter 3

"So what costume are you wearing tonight?" Haley asked.

"I don't know can you help me?" Lucas asked.

The two headed to the costume store.

"How about this?" Luke pulled out a ninja costume.

"Very discreet."

"Okay how about this?" He held up a phantom of the opera mask.

"I like the mask do you have a suit to go with it?"

"Sure do."

"What about you?"

"Oh i'm going as cinderella and Nathan is going as prince charming."

"Oh couples costume how adorable." Luke said sarcastically.

Haley laughed at his sarcasm.

"Do you know what Peyton's going as?"

"Yeah she's going as the angel of death I believe and Brooke the devil."

"Very… Brooke-ish." The two laughed.

"Is Jake coming too?" Luke asked.

"Yeah Peyton said their coming together." Haley said.

Lucas grimaced at Haley's respanse.

"So is everyone having a good time tonight? Let's bring out the band tonight… The Foo Fighters!" Karen announced

The crowd clapped as the band came out and began to play the first song 'The Pretender'.

Lucas walked around looking for Peyton, he really needed to talk to her. He saw Brooke and walked up to her.

"Hey Brooke, you see Peyton around?"

"No not yet I guess her and Jake are running late."

Luke nodded and walked away to search some more.

"Look the only reason we are going to this party is because we need to keep up appearances." Jake said.

Peyton didn't say a word she just stared out of the window.

"Peyton I tonight is no different, I don't want you talking to Lucas at all. You better avoid him all night. I know I have eyes everywhere."

"So you have people spying on me now? Great Jake this relationship has turned into a bad prisoner movie." Peyton said angrily.

"Well it wouldn't have to be this way if you could be trusted!"

"Well if you didn't hit your girlfriend she wouldn't be thinking about other options!"

He slams on the breaks and the car comes to a hault. Peyton hit her head on the dashboard.

"Damn Jake what the hell!"

"So you think Lucas is your other option?"

Peyton stayed quiet.

"Answer me!"

Peyton jumps at jakes raised voice.

"No, I didn't mean that." Peyton said.

Jake opens the glove box and pulls a knife and waves around Peyton's face. Peyton stiffens up quickly.

"So you you're lying to me now I see. Let me tell you something, If you think about leaving me at anytime I'll kill Lucas so you watch him bleed then I'll kill you. got it?"

Jake started the car and drove to tric. Peyton got out and tried to walk ahead of Jake but Jake caught up.

"What are you doing? We will walk in together now look happy and remember what I said." Jake whispered in her ear as he squeezed her wrist.

They entered the party and Peyton scanned the room and finally she saw Brooke.

"Do you mind if I go hang with Brooke?" Peyton asked with attitude.

"But we just got here don't you wanna dance together?"

"Jake I feel like dancing, I wanna see Brooke."

"Fine I'll see you later." Jake went to kiss her on the lips and Peyton moved her head and he caught her cheek. Then she walked away.

"Hey !" The raven haired girl hugged the blonde.

" you having fun?"

Brooke nodded. "What happened to your forehead?"

"It's nothing."

"Luke's been looking for you?"

"If you see him…"

"Hey Peyton." Lucas said from behind her.

Peyton was startled. "Oh hey, Luke… I have to go."

Peyton quickly left into the crowd. She couldn't risk Jake seeing the two together. She didn't want anything happening to Lucas.

Lucas went to the bar and kept a look out for Peyton.

"Looking for Peyton? When are you gonna realize that she loves me and you're just wasting your time?"

"Jake I suggest you walk away before I seriously hurt you. Because I can't stand guys who hit their girlfriends."

"Peyton tell you that? She's lying!" Jake said through his teeth.

"She didn't say anything I saw you grab her in the parking lot last night!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Scott! You didn't see anything!"

"Right so I was imagining the terrified look on Peyton's face right? I swear that I will hurt you if you keep hurting her!" Luke got up and walked away.

Peyton saw Lucas walking her way again. He looked so handsome in his costume. She slipped away from him again. Peyton went into the restroom. She didn't realize how hard it was to stay away from Lucas. When she thought the coast was clear she walked out twards Brooke again. Until someone grabbed her and pulled her into a room and closed the door behind them. Lucas spun her around to him.

"You've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't just need to see Brooke." She tried to leave.

"I know Peyton."

"You know what?"

"That Jake is responsible for the bruises on you."

"Lucas stop, Jake hasn't touched me."

"Yes he has I saw him last night when he choked you."

"Jake wouldn't hurt me Luke, he loves me too much."

"Not as much as I do." Lucas caressed her cheek and kissed her gently.

Peyton pulled away. "Lucas I love Jake and you have to stop this you're making this worse! I can't talk to you anymore, bye." Peyton left the room

Lucas stood there stunned he wanted to save her but how can you save someone who doesn't wanna be saved.

* * *

Did you this chapter? I know I kept Peyton's costume the same but I loved the Pangel costume! Please read and review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I am posting this a little later than normal but i'm getting ready for the holiday. So this might be the last chapter for the week. That depends on you guys and your reviews. Here is chapter 4! Ps. Happy Birthday Hilarie Burton!

I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Chapter 4

Lucas walks out of the room and joins the party. He walks past Peyton and Jake dancing in the middle of the dance floor. He watches Peyton hopelessly. She can feel his eyes on her but she refuses to look at him. Finally she looks at him and he looks so broken it made Peyton's heart break.

"Jake i'm not feeling too good i'm gonna get a ride from Brooke home."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Jake kissed her cheek.

"Brooke can you take me home?"

"Sure let's go."

In the car it was an awkward silence. Brooke was the first to speak.

"So what's been going on? Lately you've been acting weird lately."

"I'm in love with Lucas!"

"O.M.G.! That's great so are you gonna dump Jake for Luke?"

"I can't it's complicated… I love Jake too." She lied.

"Oh well my advice is to listen to your heart ."

"Thanks ."

The car stops in front of Peyton's house and Peyton gets out of the car.

"Can you spend the night?"

Brooke smiles and nods. The girls went inside and into the kitchen.

"Want some chocolate ice cream and watch 16 candles?" Peyton suggested.

"Uh… Hell yeah!"

The girls sat on the couch and ate the ice cream right out of the tubs. After the movie was over the girls cleaned up the mess. There was a knock at the door, Peyton jumped.

"Why are you so jumpy lately? I'll get it."

"Hey Brooke is Peyton home?"

"Yeah come on in Luke."

"What are you doing here Luke?"

"We need to talk Peyt."

"No we don't I said all I had to say tonight at the party."

" you look a little busy I'm gonna go home and grab some clothes i'll be back later… maybe." Brooke smiled devilishly.

"Brooke Penelope Davis you better not!"

Brooke walked out and closed the door behind her. She laughed to herself as she got in her car and left. Peyton sighed angrily.

"Luke I don't feel good, I want to sleep I don't wanna talk." Peyton went up to her room. As Lucas followed.

"Peyton I just want to apologize I should have never kissed you. But I won't apologize for falling in love with you."

Peyton stood in the middle of her room listening to Lucas' confession. She was overwhelmed in the best possible way Lucas was so vulnerable. Jake was never like that.

"Lucas, I love you too but Jake said he would kill me if I left him."

"You love me too?"

Peyton bit her lip and nodded. Lucas smiled and pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"I'll protect you Peyt, with my life."

That's what Peyton was afraid of the most.

Lucas slowly kissed her neck then her chest. He lifted her top over head and discarded it on the floor. The took off his own. He picked her up and made his way to the bed. He kissed the top of her breast then down to her navel. Then he took off her sleeping shorts along with her panties. He starts kissing from her legs to her center. He slips one finger in her center and she sits up.

"No Luke please I need you now." She says as she rubs against his hardness.

He smiles. "As you wish."

Luke slipped out of his pants and spread Peyton's legs apart He positions himself at her entrance and slowly enters her, She moans with delight. He started slowly inside her.

"Oh god yes!" He yells at the feeling of pleasure.

She grunts and arches her back and rolls her hips and meets him thrust for thrust.

"LUCAS! Yes, deeper please!"

Lucas did as she asked. With her begging and tightness Lucas was about to explode.

"Peyt, you feel so amazing. I'm gonna cum, cum with me baby."

The couple came together harder than they both ever have before. Lucas was about to move but Peyton protested.

"No stay please."

Lucas stayed for a few minutes then Peyton's door opened.

"Oh, i'm sorry Peyton." Brooke said as she covered her eyes and closed the door.

Lucas and peyton got dressed quickly then Jake's threats came flooding back in Peyton's mind. She couldn't put him in danger she loved him too much.

"Lucas this was a mistake we shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry but we can't be together."

"But you said you loved me."

"I do but trust me, It's for the best." Peyton said.

Lucas gathered his things and then left. Peyton fell on her bed in tears. Brooke walked in to see a very broken Peyton. Brooke wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"What happened? That was supposed to end happily."

"I… chose… Jake." Peyton said between sobs.

"Then why are you sad if that's what you wanted."

"Because I hurt him Brooke, I hurt him badly."

"He'll be okay Peyton i'll check on him tomorrow."

Both girls laid on the bed and let sleep come over them.

Monday morning.

"Have you seen Lucas?" Haley asked.

"No, I went to his house yesterday morning to check on him but nobody answered."

"Hey, Peyton have you seen Lucas?"

"Not since the party."

"He wasn't in math today and he never misses class because of basketball."

"I'll go check his house." Nathan said.

Nate drove to Lucas' house and rang the doorbell but no answer.

"Hey Luke you home?"

He waited and still nothing. He remembered that Lucas told him where the spare key was. He hound it and unlocked the door. Lucas wasn't in his room. Nate walked into the living room and Lucas was on the couch curled up.

"Hey dude why aren't you in school?"

"Do you think someone can love two people at once?" Lucas asked with a cracked voice.

"Yeah but in their heart they love one person more and eventually someone will end up getting hurt. You talking about Peyton right?"

"How did you know?"

"Dude you've loved her since 8th grade."

"Whatever she chose Jake. She loves him and that's it i'm done fighting for her."

"You don't give up on something you truly want especially love. I know I wouldn't give up on Haley."

Lucas nodded. "But she made her choice she chose him. She said that we would be a mistake together."

"Do you think she meant it?"

"I can't tell with her sometimes, she's hot and cold.

"I think the best way to either win her back or get over her is to take this situation and learn from it. Don't let her know you are hurting focus all that hurt into energy to either get her back or get over her completely."

"You're right, I'll see you tomorrow at school.

TWO MONTHS LATER:

Peyton and Jake are still together. And Peyton and Lucas barely talked and it killed him. Peyton rushed to the chemistry lab and walked right in disrupting the entire lecture. She walked right up to Lucas.

"We need to talk right now!" Peyton whispered angrily.

* * *

Uh oh! CLIFF HANGER! Haha. Well please read and review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

So did you miss me? I know you want to know what happens next. I was with my family in Puerto Rico for the holiday. But I do have the next chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. To those who PM me and told me the last chapter sucked because the sex scene was too early. The way I see it I welcome your criticism but I think that the theme was more hormones flying and the teens took advantage for a pure moment of lust. If you didn't get that I apologize.

SHOUT OUTS:

LPs5soulmates -Thanks for being first to comment constantly.

- I listened to the song amazing. I love the whole album. Thanks for the advice.

jordana60 - I love your enthusiasm about the story. Amazing!

* * *

Chapter 5

"What do you wanna do about it?

"I don't know Lucas I'm not ready to be a mother a 18!"

"Okay well what about Jake?"

'Oh my god Jake, he's going to kill me… Literally." Peyton thought to herself.

She looked at Lucs with sad eyes. "I'll tell him its his and we will live together and raise the baby."

"No! I'm not okay with some other guy raising my child!"

"Luke don't you think you've done enough here? I want this and that's final."

"So i'm just supposed to pretend that my kid isn't even mine?"

"That's what I said."

Lucas put his hands up in defeat and walked out of the nurses office. Jake's phone beeped with a text.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE  
FROM: Peyton.

Peyton: Can you come to the nurse's office?

Jake: I'll be right there, you alright?

Peyton: Yeah, just come.

Peyton wanted to tell the truth and be done with jake but she was too afraid of what he would do not to her but to Lucas. No matter what she said out loud, she loved Lucas and only Lucas. She so desperately wanted to be with him but she was doing this to protect him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jake said as he entered the office.

"I'm pregnant and you're gonna be a dad, now i'm going home." She said coldly.

"What are you serious? This is great!"

Peyton threw up in her mouth a little at the excitement Jake was feeling.

"Wait why aren't you happy?"

"Probably because i'm gonna be a mom at 18! Kinda puts a damper on my dreams ya know?"

"Peyton you will still have those dreams, we're gonna get married and be a real family."

Peyton began to cry heavily. She didn't want to marry Jake or raise her baby with him but she had no choice.

"Are you sad?"

"Just hormones." Peyton lied.

"How far along?"

"Eight weeks."

"Wow, it's amazing.

Peyton nodded as she walked out and went to the parking lot, got on her car and went home. Peyton laid on her bed and sighed, then her phone buzzed.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE

FROM: Lucas.

Lucas: I really think you are making a big mistake.

Peyton: Yeah well I think it's my body, my life, my choice.

Lucas: That's just it Peyt, Maybe I was excited to be a father. I know I would make a better father to my own kid than Jake ever could be.

Peyton: I'm not disagreeing with you. I'm just saying I choose Jake so please respect my decision.

Lucas: Fine good luck Peyt.

Peyton put her phone on her nightstand and dozed off. She was awoken by someone opening her door.

"Haley? What are you doing here?"

"Is it true that Jake knocked you up?"

"You make it sound so bad when you put it that way, but yes jake and I are having a baby."

"Oh My God! I'm pregnant too!" We can be moms together!"

Peyton's eyes widened. and she hugged her friend. SHe was glad she didn't have to go through the pregnancy alone."

"This is good news Haley!"

"I know Nathan and I are so excited."

"Wait how did you find out about my pregnancy?"

"Jake was bragging about knocking you up in practice today, I think mostly to piss off Luke. Everyone knows he's in love with you."

"Oh no, It's too early for him to be announcing anything to the entire school"

"How far along are you?"

"Two moths."

"Me too!"

Peyton smiled genuinely she was happy for Naley. She's glad that she had a friend to talk preggo stuff with.

Next day Peyton walked into the school and the whispers were immediate. It didn't take long for people to start talking about her and her unborn child. Jake came from behind her and hugged her for a second it felt like the beginning of their relationship the old Jake the sweet guy who brought her flowers every thursday just because. But then she remembers the bruises he caused and she realized that, that guy was just a facade the real guy is who threatens her and puts his hands on her. But she pretends to like his to touch she leans into him and he runs his hands over her stomach. Then he took her hand and walked down the hallway.

Brooke and Haley were standing in the hallway talking.

"Hey I was thinking Lucas and Nathan are going away this weekend do you guys wanna come over do a ladies night?" Haley asked.

"Yeah sounds fun." Both girls smiled.

"Is that okay with you Jake?"

"It's fine babe, I'll see you at lunch."

Peyton nodded. Jake left the girls to talk.

"Jake's been in a good mood since the news about the baby I see." Brooke noticed.

"Yeah we haven't argued once. It's scary actually." The girls laughed.

"I bet, So let's meet at my apartment around seven?"

Brooke and peyton agreed.

"Alright Hales we're leaving you sure you'll be alright while i'm gone?"

"Nathan you act like I've never been on my own before. Besides Brooke and Peyton are coming so I won't be totally alone all weekend."

"I understand but it's the first time i've left my pregnant wife alone so I think i'm entitled to worry just a little."

Haley smiled and kissed her husband sweetly.

"Hey let's go I really don't wanna be here when Peyton shows up it'll be too awkward."

Nathan looked at his big brother. He felt bad that Lucas was heartbroken. But he was relieved that he and Haley have been doing so well. He kissed his wife again then the two left for the weekend.

Lucas and Nathan were driving out to Raleigh.

"So you and Peyton are history?"

"Yeah she and Jake are having a baby."

"Dude that's rough."

"You're telling me? Bro you don't even know the half of it, seriously it's more messed up than you think."

"What are you blabbing about bro?"

"Okay don't say anything but Peyton's carrying my baby but she doesn't want me involved she wants to raise the baby with Jake."

"Dude that's crazy! You know you have rights to that baby?"

"I know but the way I see it as that I've already ruined her life because she cheated on her boyfriend then got pregnant the least I can do is respect her wishes. I can at least step up that way you know?"

"You're a bigger man than I am Luke because if it was my kid i'd do whatever it takes to be in that kid's life."

"Nate it's more complicated than that. I'm doing this because I love her and the baby, right now it may not make sense but to me it does."

Nate nodded in understanding.

"I hope it all works out for you bro."

"Thanks Nate."

Haley was setting out snacks for the get together. Technically she was eating them but she couldn't help it. Haley heard the door open and the girls came in.

"Hey Hales." Peyton smiled.

The girls hugged and greeted each other. Then the girls started watching a few chick flicks and eating lots of junk food.

"Truth time, the reason I brought this up to Haley is because I wanted my girls to be the first to know that after graduation Chase and I are getting married!" Brooke smiled as she showed off her engagement ring.

"Awe that's amazing!" Haley giggled.

"And that ring is beautiful." Peyton gasped.

"Well since it's truth time I guess I need to be honest too. I'm having Luke's baby not Jakes."

Both girls gasped in shock!

"I knew it! The timing was off it was obvious when I caught you two in bed together." Brooke said.

"Hold up! You slept with Lucas and didn't tell me? And you're having his baby but Jake thinks he's the father do either of them know the truth?" Haley asked.

"Yes Lucas knows but he agrees with me in that my decision and I want to raise the baby with Jake."

"You know this must suck for Luke." Brooke said.

"I know this must make me out to be a bitch but I think it's what's best for me right now."

"We understand and as your best friends we aren't here to judge you. We love you and support your decisions." Haley said and Brooke nodded in agreement.

"I love you girls too." Peyton smiled she was glad to have her friends on her side.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I know this chapter is a bit late but it's a bit crazy over here. I know you guys are excited about this story and I'm so happy that you are.

To xellie23x your comment about how Peyton knows that the baby is Luke's well the way I pictured it is that coming into the story Jake and Peyton are having relationship problems so they aren't intimate so when Lucas and Peyton end up together she gets pregnant and I made Jake into a gullible idiot and he doesn't put the pieces together. I hope that answers your question.

Here is chapter 6 enjoy.

I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Chapter 6

Tree Hill high is filled with students, parents and faculty. Tonight was the season opening game Ravens v.s. Wildcats and Whitey has been practicing and working the team for this moment. He gathered in the locker room to give a pre-game talk.

"So with this being our opening season game I should give you this speech about how this game changes you and you will be better men because of it. But those of you who've played this game long enough you've experienced its magic first hand. For some of you this is your last season and I commend you for sticking with something for so long. But in all seriousness I'm proud of you men. Some of you suffered greatly this year and somehow came to every practice and always gave 100 % so to all of you I want to say it's been a pleasure coaching you and let's make this season the best this town's ever seen!" Whitey finished and smiled at the young men whom he taught such valuable lessons to.

Each team member walked out onto the court with their black jersey's and their heads held high. Nathan went to the center stage for tip off.

Marvin "Mouth" Mcfadden is sports announcer, he sat down and pulls the mic to his lips.

"I'm Mouth Mcfadden and this ladies and gentlemen is history in the making. The new Ravens are looking stronger than ever. Consisting of the Scott brothers Nathan and Lucas. Antwon "Skills" Taylor and Jake Jagielski. This four man army seemed to be unstoppable. That my friends is the buzzer, Tim Smith passes it to Lucas Scott who makes his way down the court, Oh he's double teamed he sees an open teammate. He passes it to Skills Taylor who steps back and shoots a three for the first points on the board of the night. Alright I'm gonna take a break get a drink and remember to check the highlights go online to ravenshoops.com."

The Tree Hill cheerleaders are in the back perfecting the routine for tonight's performance. Peyton wasn't feeling too well but somehow she muscled through the last practice. Peyton was about to tell Brooke but Brooke started talking.

"Okay girls have a seat I have a few things to say. First you girls are like my sisters I know sometimes I may act bitchy but honestly I love my girls. The team is really important to me. My real sisters Peyton and Haley I love you girls most, you maybe the ones that got bitch Brooke most but you never gave up on me and that means so much to me. So my preggo sisters I just wanna say thank you and you guys mean the world to me. So let's put on an amazing show for the audience!" Brooke smiled as she hugged Haley and Peyton.

Now Peyton felt bad she couldn't crush Brooke now after she said all those nice things about her. So she decided to forget about the feeling and go through with the performance.

Back In The Gym.

"So if you are just joining us you've missed one hell of a first half. With that buzzer that's the end of the half and the score

Ravens: 32

Wildcats: 21

With that lead the Ravens can safely coast to a win tonight. But coach Durham won't let these guys slack off. What do you think Gigi?"

"Oh I think the team is very hot and something should come off, I vote the shirts! Every girl loves abs!" The tiny brace mouthed girl drooled over the Ravens.

Mouth looked at the small girl, his mouth agape. He couldn't believe a girl like her would be so open with that much honesty. He liked it.

"Well everyone it's that time the Tree Hill cheerleaders have a little treat for us. So let's give them a hand!" Mouth said theatrically.

The music starts and the cheerleaders come out lead by Brooke Davis of course. The routine was fairly simple. Halfway through the routine Peyton had a bad feeling she felt sick. Quickly after Peyton fell to the floor. Lucas rushed to her side instantly.

"PEYTON! Hey can you hear me?"

Jake ran over moments later.

"Dude get away from my girlfriend!"

"I was just trying to help since she's pregnant."

"I got it man get the hell out of here!" Jake pushed Lucas roughly.

The two boys began to fight. Lucas got the better of Jake he got advantage of the brown haired boy and began to punch him in the face repeatedly. Soon Jake rolled them both over and stood up and began to kick Lucas in the stomach. Nathan saw and tackled Jake to the ground. The girls picked Peyton up and headed to the hospital. While the boys fought over absolutely nothing. Finally the referee blew the whistle.

"Those two are out!" He pointed to Lucas and Jake.

"But they're on the same team!" Whitey yelled angrily.

Lucas and Jake were escorted out of the gym in different directions.

At Tree Hill memorial hospital the Tree Hill cheerleaders waited to know what was going on with Peyton. Soon the doctor came out.

"Family of Peyton Sawyer?"

The entire cheerleading squad stood up.

"I need actual family."

Brooke and Haley stepped forward. "we're all Peyton's got at the moment, so you can tell us."

"Peyton's awake and she's asking for someone named Lucas? You can go see her now."

The two girls rushed into Peyton's room looking over their friend.

"You feeling okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, is Lucas here?" Peyton smiled.

"Peyton did you hit your head? Is your memory intact? You know you're dating Jake right?" Brooke piled her with questions.

"Brooke, I didn't crack my head on the floor, I just fainted. But while unconscious I realized again that this situation I put Luke through was wrong and I wanted to apologize one last time."

Brooke and Haley hugged their friend grateful she was fine. A figure stood in the doorway the girls noticed and got startled.

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure Peyton was okay." Lucas said.

Brooke and Haley left to give the two some privacy.

"What happened to your face?" Peyton asked.

"Jake and I fought… over you."

Peyton closed her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Lucas I am not a prize to be won. I'm a person with real feeling of my own. I'm sorry that Jake is they way he is but I chose to live this life. Now you have to accept that."

Lucas closed his eyes and a few tears fell from his eyes.

"I understand… it's giving up will be the hardest thing I ever did Peyt. Because I love you, always have and I always will."

Peyton grabbed his hand in hers. "I understand Luke, I'm sorry. I love you too."

Jake walked into the hospital looking around and Brooke and Haley stood up.

"Where's Peyton?"

"We don't know anything yet let me ask, they already think we're family. Wait here i'll come get you when I know." Brooke said.

Jake nodded. Brooke ran off to Peyton's room. She finally reached the room out of breath.

"Hey. Jake is here, Luke I suggest you say your goodbyes now because there can't be another fight here."

"Goodbye Peyton." He leaned in to give her a hug and Peyton kissed him with all the strength she had. It took Lucas all it had in him not to deepen the kiss they finally broke away.

"Goodbye Lucas." Peyton said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Lucas was there is a south exit that way. Hey Luke, you lover don't you?" Brooke said.

"Yes, what I feel for her is something I can't explain it's a love that you read about in old Shakespeare novels."

Brooke smiled and Luke left out of the hospital. Brooke went to find Jake and lead him to Peyton's room.

"Hey babe."

Peyton faked a smile. "I'm fine Jake."

"Good."

The doctor walked in with a smile on her face.

"Peyton I'm doctor Hayes, you fainted from stress and dehydration. You are allowed to exercise but cheerleading is a bit too strenuous. From the looks of it you are 16 weeks pregnant now. So do you wanna know the sex of the baby today?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Jake I don't wanna know."

"But I do. Can you tell me?"

"Well since she's carrying we tend to side with the mother. So we will just wait until she delivers to reveal the sex."

Jake gave Peyton a look that frightened her fully. The doctor gave Peyton ger discharge papers and left the room.

"Why did you undermine me Peyton?"

"Jake it's my body I think I should make the decisions."

Peyton got up to put her clothes on, then Jake comes from behind and grabbed her by the throat.

"I've been real nice because you're carrying my child and I want him or her to be perfect. But your disrespect towards me has been making me very upset. And my patience is wearing thin. Do you understand me? Peyton let me give you a little reminder of how things works around here." Jake then smacked Peyton in the face with the back of his hand.

Peyton covers her face and looks at him fearfully. Peyton gets dressed and had Brooke take her home. Peyton realized that the only thing keeping her alive is her child. Once her baby is born there is nothing stopping Jake from hurting her. Or worse… Killing her.

* * *

Did you like it? Please read and review... Thanks.

I'd like your input what should happen next? comment or PM me with your suggestions. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, my computer is messing up I need to get it fixed but I do have the next chapter! Here is chapter 7. I know it's shorter than most but it's important.

I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Chapter 7

"You two are a disgrace to Ravens basketball! I mean fighting over a girl? Have you two lost your minds? We almost lost the game because of you two!" Whitey yelled at the two boys in his office.

"It's not my fault…" Jake was interrupted.

"I don't care whose fault it was seriously Jake you've been acting differently lately and I couldn't put my finger on so I need for you to take a drug test!"

"What a drug test? I'm not on drugs!" Jake said offensively

"Lucas you can go but at the next game I don't want anything like this again!"

Lucas nodded and headed out to the locker room.

"Now I need that sample use my bathroom through there and leave it on the sink."

Jake went into the bathroom and did as he was asked of him. He left the sample on the sink and left the office. Peyton was in the cafe eating when she saw a girl staring at her. She didn't pay too much attention to the girl. A lot of people keep looking at her because she was pregnant and all. She continued to eat when Karen came by her table.

"Peyton, how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm good the baby keeps me hungry."

"I know the feeling." Karen smiles as she rubs her own baby bump.

Peyton smiled. "How is your pregnancy going Karen any weird cravings? I am on this black olive and ice cream kick."

"Oh nothing too crazy i am eating a lot of spicy foods though. Good thing I'm a chef."

The two laughed and Peyton paid and said her goodbyes and walked out to her car. She heard a pair of feel following behind her. She turned around but no one was there. She shrugged her shoulders and got in her car and drove to school.

At school Lucas was walking down the hallway with Nathan and Haley. He felt like a third wheel and he hated it.

"Maybe we can find you a girlfriend?" Haley suggested.

"No Hales if I wanted to date I would I think rushing into a relationship with this broken heart will just end badly."

The couple nodded in agreement. They say Peyton walking towards them.

"Hey guys." Peyton greeted the group.

"Hey guys I'll see you later." Lucas said not acknowledging Peyton at all.

Peyton's heart broke a little.

"Sorry, about that Peyton."

"No, it's fine I would expect that after the place I put him in."

"Yeah, this is pretty messed up." Nathan said.

"I know, But Lucas is helping me seriously. But can you tell him sorry again."

"Yeah I will." Nathan said as he left the girls.

Brooke and Chase we're in the quad as Peyton and Haley walked up.

"Hey guys what's up?" Brooke said.

"Well since my girls are here I really wanna share some news with you guys." Haley said.

Everyone listened to Haley as she announced her big news.

"I went to the doctors yesterday and I'm having a boy!"

The girls and Chase got up and took turns hugging her.

"That's amazing Haley!" Chase spoke.

"Thanks. my due date is June 21st. Peyton what are you having?"

"Oh uh. I didn't want to know… I mean I want it to be a surprise."

"How adorable. I bet Jake is really excited." Chase said.

"Mhm…" Peyton nodded.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," The two girls took a walk down a corridor

"So I heard that you fainted last week because of stress? If you we're feeling so bad why didn't you tell me I would have let you sit out." Brooke inquired.

"I was going to but after you gave that speech I didn't want to let you down."

" I can't believe you! I would never put your health in jeopardy over cheerleading you should know that. We've been friends since we were 8! If you ever think about leaving before I tell you to I smack your pretty little face." Brooke said as she hugged her best friend.

"I promise." Peyton smiled.

At lunch Peyton, Brooke and Haley sat with the cheerleaders like any other day. Even though Haley and Peyton aren't cheerleaders anymore. They were smiling and carrying a conversation. When Peyton notices the same girl standing in the parking lot staring at her again.

"Hey girls do you know who that is?" Peyton asked.

"Who?"

"Her that girl in the parking lot!" She pointed and looked to find the girl was gone.

"Oh um nevermind. I must have imagined it." Peyton said.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Lucas sat at the river court alone thinking all about Peyton and his unborn child. As much as he wanted to respect Peyton and her choice he couldn't. He couldn't let Jake raise his baby. What if Jake hurt his baby or Peyton? That thought angered him extensively. He knew one thing that would clear his mind was shooting on the court. He got up and started shooting around.

"Hey Luke what you been up to Dawg!"

"Hey Skills I haven't seen you since the game last week."

"Yeah I been giving you your space I know you been dealing with some personal stuff with a certain blonde?"

"Yeah she's having my kid and letting Jake think it's his."

"That's cold man. You should fight if not for Peyton for your baby."

"I know people keep telling me that but you guys don't know the whole story."

"Whatever the story is man. That is the girl you love and your baby. Those two people are the most important people in your life."

"I know Peyton wants me to give up on her and I told her I would but I'm not going to."

"That's what I'm talking about Luke!"

Peyton walked from her driveway to her front porch when she heard someone behind her. She turns and the girl she's been seeing around town all day.

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

* * *

Cliff hanger! Who do you think it is? What do she wants?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I know I said I might not be able to post but my sister is letting me use her computer while mine gets fixed. I know it's a bit early but I thought you might want the next chapter anyway? I hope you like it I love writing it.

I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Chapter 8

" I am a friend… can we go inside it's raining out here?"

Peyton opens the door and lets the girl inside. They sit at the dining room table.

"So you should tell me who you really are." Peyton said.

"My name is Nikki and I am Jake's ex-girlfriend."

Peyton's eyes widened. "Why are you here and following me?"

"I didn't mean to be a creeper, I heard from a few friends that live here that Jake got his girlfriend pregnant. I came to tell you to get out now."

"Why?"

"Because if you haven't already noticed Jake is a very violent person. When he and I were together he would hurt me badly. He broke my arm for coming home late from my job once. He would burn me with cigarettes." Nikki lifted her sleeve to show her scars.

Peyton listened to the girl and realized that Jake had been going easy on her. She could only imagine how much worse things could get with Jake.

"So anyway I got pregnant with my daughter Jenny and everything with Jake seemed to be better we were happy the abuse stopped and he was like the old Jake until she was born. He became abusive again. He would drink all the time become very sloppy and get very angry and he turned the anger in me. He pushed down a flight of stairs and always threw things at me." Nikki pulled out a picture of her daughter.

"She's beautiful did he ever hurt the baby?"

"God no. If Jake did anything right, he was a great father."

"Jake made threats to me about killing me if I left how can I do it without him hurting me?"

"So you want to leave? Well I was saved my sister came over to visit and when she walked in she witnessed my abuse and she called my parents and we packed my things and I moved with the baby to my parents. My parents made a deal to not press charges if we never tried to contact me or Jenny."

"So he just left? Wow. You are brave for even coming here. If Jake we're to see you who's to say what he would do."

"I know I'm headed back to Savannah tonight I just thought I would warn you. It's time to leave because it only gets worse from here trust me. I use to be you."

"Thanks Nikki, for coming and telling me your story."

"You're Welcome it's nice to meet you. Goodluck Peyton."

Peyton walked the girl out and and closed and locked the door.

The next day at school Lucas and Skills we're talking to Brooke and Chase.

"So you guys going to Nathan and Haley's beach party?" Luke asked.

"Dawg you already know. Wherever the ladies are Skills will follow." Skills smiled.

"Yeah Chase and I are going right?"

"Oh yeah sounds like fun." Chase agreed with his girlfriend.

Peyton came to join the group. "Brooke can I talk to you?"

"Sure ."

The two girls walked in a different direction.

"Hey do you remember at the end of freshman year Jake came to school and we thought it was weird that someone would transfer with only a month of a school year left?"

"Yeah why?"

"I know why he came here. He had an ex-girlfriend and…" Peyton was interrupted.

"Hey babe." Jake walked up to Peyton and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, Jake Peyton and I we're having a private conversation do you mide?"

"Actually I do. I need to talk to Peyton right now." Jake said assertively.

"It's okay Brooke we will continue later come over my house before the party tonight."

Jake and Peyton walked away.

"So what did you do last night I tried to call you but your cell and house phone both went to voicemail."

Peyton looked around and noticed the crowded hallway they were standing in she decided to press her luck a little.

"I was busy, So tell me Jake who is Nikki?"

Jake's brown eyes widened. "I don't know a Nikki."

"Now you are lying. Funny because every time you lie you run your hand through your hair."

"NO! I don't alright end of conversation." Jake quickly quieted himself.

"It's fine just forget I mentioned it. I'm going to class." Peyton walked away leaving a dazed and confused Jake standing by himself.

Peyton was leaving the gym as she saw Lucas walking towards her.

"Hey Luke."

"Are you talking to me again?" He said a bit too snarky.

"Sorry, I didn't meant it."

"No it's fine I deserve it."

"Listen I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry…" Lucas interrupted the blonde.

"Peyton stop apologizing you told me to stop trying to save you so I am." He lied.

"No I just wanted to apologize for being a bitch, Someone made me realize that the way I handled things with you and Jake was so wrong and I made some really big mistakes. But I'm gonna fix it all I promise." She smiled a flirty smile at him.

Lucas lite up and smiled back. Peyton met up with Haley during free period.

"Hey Hales, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you privately."

"Okay… Hales you being cryptic is a little creepy." Peyton tried to joke.

"Tonight is my and Nathan's beach party and I know you're gonna be there and so that means Jake is gonna be there and Luke is definitely going to be there because he's family. But I just really want the party to be good no fights. Just because this our last blowout before the baby comes you know so I want it to be good for Nathan you know?" Haley rambled on.

"Hales, I understand. It's fine I think that your party will be great and no one will be fighting I promise." Peyton smiled as her gave Haley an awkward hug with their baby bellies in the way.

Peyton went through the entire day smiling. She finally had the courage to leave Jake and start a life with Lucas and their baby. She laughed to herself as she walked into her house. He pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Lucas. Then she went up to her room. She put on a Nada Surf album on and sketched for a while. Suddenly the doorbell rang. She went downstairs to open the door for Brooke.

"Hey Bro… "

* * *

Two cliff hangers in a row how mean am I? not really I would like to know you educated guesses as to what happens next. Also I may or may not have the next two chapters written I guess you will have to wait and find out. Please read and review. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey this chapter is late so sorry. But I had to get this in because I won't be able to post in a few days. So please enjoy chapter 9!

I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Chapter 9

Lucas hears his phone buzz.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE

FROM: Peyton.

Peyton: Hey I can't wait to see you tonight. Save me a dance? ;)

Lucas smiled and tossed his phone on his bed.

Peyton woke up in her bed with a pounding headache. She sat up and looked around her room and it was dark. In an instant the lights turned on. She covered her eyes, the light was blinding. Once her eyes adjusted she looked at the figure standing in front of her.

"Jake? What the hell?"

"Hi Babe. So I saw you with Lucas today."

"Jake it was nothing. I was with everyone and he makes things weird so I was just telling him sorry and going about my business."

"Right. So tell me why you asked me about Nikki?"

"I don't know Jake I just thought since we were going to a family I should know about your past." She lied.

"Okay, how did you find out about her?"

"Truthfully… She came to me. She told me that you had a daughter and you were a good father."

"That's all?"

"Yes why? Now my questions why the hell did you hit me?"

"I'm sorry, Tim said you were talking to Luke and it looked flirty."

"Tim, really you believe him?"

"I… I don't know what to think."

Peyton's phone buzzed. She went to answer it but Jake grabbed it out of her hand. He saw the text

NEW TEXT MESSAGE

FROM: Lucas.

Lucas: Already here waiting for you. :)

"So you don't talk to Lucas but you text him?" Jake said angrily.

"It's not like that Jake…"

"Really because there are two dozen messages between you two. So I think you are a lying bitch!" Jake slaps Peyton across the face.

Peyton sinks into her bed and begins to cry. She sees Jake and he looks evil he looks like he's been pushed over the edge.

"Jake, I love you. I don't understand why you treat me like this.

"Because girls like you and Nikki seem to not understand. It's about power. I am in charge of this relationship I tell you what to do and then you do it. No complaints and no resisting!"

"I have done everything you've asked. This Luke thing is just a bump in our relationship and we can get passed it if we try hard enough." She tried to show him affection and he grabs her arm tightly and twists roughly.

Lucas walks into the kitchen looking for a drink. He sees Naley.

"Hales, nice party." Lucas said.

"Yeah better than her coming out party remember babe?" Nathan teased.

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I know you can't drink but I can so can you point me to the keg?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah It's in the den. Be careful Rachel's in there her skankness is contagious!" Haley said.

Lucas walked into the den and grabbed a beer. He saw Mouth on a bench and went to say.

"Hey Mouth."

"Sup buddy." The scrawny boy said drunkenly.

"Are you drunk?" Lucas asked already knowing the answer.

"Well yeah."

"How many of those have you had?"

"Counting this one? One."

"Alright Mouth, Drink some water and get some sleep."

"Right!" Mouth laid down on the bench.

Peyton was on her bed. She made way for her door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get something to eat. Since we're not going to the party which I wanted to attend." She said snippily.

"No I'll get you some food you stay here."

"So you're gonna keep me locked in here?"

"That's the plan. This way you can't run to your lover boy."

"You have completely lost your mind Jake!"

"Maybe so but I won't lose you or my baby. Not to Lucas."

Peyton huffed and sat on the bed. She was scared her arm hurt and the stress wasn't good for the baby. Being one month to her due date she was worried. While Jake was gone she tried the window. But no luck she couldn't get down from the roof. She was a prisoner in her own home. She didn't know what Jake was up to but she didn't want to stay around to find out. Jake unlocked the door and walked in Peyton knocked him over and tried to leave the room he pulled her in. She slipped his grip and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Open the door Peyton!"

"Get the hell away from me Jake. I don't love you anymore."

"You don't mean that. You love me open the door or I'll break it down!"

"No! I don't love you. I love Lucas and you need to know that this baby… is his not yours!"

"You're lying!"

"No after the Halloween party I slept with Luke and I got pregnant. He was gonna let you raise his baby because I asked him to and he said yes because he loved me."

"This is a load of crap! You can pull this crap on me! I know that's my kid."

"Believe what you want Jake but it's not the truth. Truth is Lucas and I are meant to be and start this family not you and I."

Suddenly the door busted open and Jake was standing there looking hurt but most of all he looked pissed.

"Jake I know what you're thinking but you need to realize that I never meant for this to happen." She said shakily.

"You're right about it all. I get it now."

"You do?" She smiled.

"Yeah, You have to get rid of Lucas' baby and have mine."

* * *

Did you like it? Well I loved writing it. My new chapter will be up next week! love you guys! Please read and review. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys did you miss me? Geeze it's been a what a week or so huh? I know that some people have sent me some PMs and I haven't returned them but my computer was out of order. Lol. But in all seriousness those followers and fans who enjoyed my story and reviewed it thanks. I see some people have fallen out of love with my story somewhere along its journey. But hey... I'm here with Chapter 10 and it's pretty good if you ask me.

I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Chapter 10

Lucas walked back into the party to see Chase at the keg.

"Hey Chase how's it going?"

"Have you ever wondered if you were making a big mistake getting Peyton pregnant? Brooke told me but I promise to keep it a secret." Chase said drunkenly.

"At first I thought about the things i'd miss out on. But then I realized that if I had Peyton and my child then all my dreams have come true already." Luke smiled.

"But you wanna know if you're making a mistake marrying Brooke? The way I see it is Brooke Davis is amazing if you lose her then you're making a big mistake." Lucas patted Chase on the back to give support.

Lucas saw Brooke talking with Tim and Nathan.

"Hey Brooke have you seen Peyton at all tonight?"

"No actually she said to meet at her house but when I went there no one answered the door and her car was gone. That's not like her."

Lucas nodded and pulled out his phone and called Peyton. It only rang then went to voicemail.

"Shit! Something's wrong." Luke yelled.

"Bro what's wrong?" Nathan asked his hysterical brother.

"It's nothing I need your car… Please I have to find Peyton!" Lucas yelled in a panic.

Nathan handed Lucas his keys and Lucas ran out of the door and headed to Peyton's house he hoped she was there.

Peyton was sitting on her bed terrified. When her phone rang.

"It's Lucas. I bet you wanna answer it right now! Don't ya!?"

"Jake please don't do this."

"It's too late for that babe. I won't let you have his child."

"But Jake this is an innocent baby. I know you aren't that heartless."

"Babe you don't know me at all." Jake smiled the most evil smile and lunged at Peyton.

Peyton began to kick Jake but her attempts were futile. Jake was stronger and overpowered her rather quickly. He punched her in the face making her cry heavily and her lips start to swell.

Lucas pulled up to Peyton house and got out without turning off the car. He ran up to the door but it was locked. He started to bang on the door.

"PEYTON! PEYTON!" He yelled.

Peyton neighbor heard the noises and she out to see what was going on.

"Lucas? Sweetheart is something the matter?" The elderly lady asked.

" . Please call the police tell them that Peyton has been held hostage and to bring the ambulance because Peyton is pregnant and the intruder won't be walking out here. Please now!" He said nervously.

The elderly lady nodded and went into her house to call the police. Lucas felt above the door for the spare key he remembered Larry said it was just in case of emergency. He busted through the door and yelled for Peyton again.

"PEYTON!" He yelled but still no answer.

Jake covered her mouth and pulled out his knife. "Say a word and I'll kill you right here right now."

Peyton nodded and Jake went out and locked the door behind got up and looked around there wasn't a safe escape for her and her baby so she hoped Lucas could get passed Jake and save her. Lucas looked all over the first floor but couldn't find her so he made his way up the stairs. Halfway up Jake ran at him with his knife in hand. Lucas did his best to shield himself but Jake cut his hands slightly. Lucas got angry and pushed Jake and he landed in the hallway. Jake got up quickly and started waving the knife.

Lucas put his hand up in surrender. "I just want to know where Peyton is and if she is okay."

"You won't see her we both know I won't let that happen."

"Jake she's pregnant you can't just keep her in here like this!"

"Oh I see you're worried about you child right? Well no worries Ill take care of that for good. She's not having your baby."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" Lucas yelled.

"Nothing too serious yet." Jake laughed.

Lucas was furious at this point in an instant he speared jake to the ground and the knife flew out of Jake's hand he began to pound Jake's head into the floor. Then Lucas heard Peyton.

"PEYTON!"

"Luke? I'm in here he locked it I can't get out."

Lucas too the rest of his strength to bust open Peyton's door and get inside to see her in the current state. She looked weak and abused. He hugged her tightly. He kissed her forehead.

"Peyt, you okay?"

"I am now." She smiled at him.

Lucas kissed her and felt the swelling in her lips and he hurt for her.

"Let's get you somewhere safe. Like a hospital."

The couple walked down the stairs towards the front door until they heard a gunshot!

They looked and saw Jake weilding a firearm at Lucas.

"Peyton run!"

"No. I'm not leaving you!"

"Peyton go! I need you safe!"

"Peyton i'll put a bullet in both knee caps I suggest you stay put!" Jake smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucas asked.

"Well let's see you took my place on the team and made me play defense. Then you took my girl then got her pregnant. But what really drove me off the edge it isn't the cheating its the betrayal. Peyton made me think that this baby was mine and I started to make plans for our future then you tell me the baby wasn't mine and then that's when I completely snapped. Now If I can't have the love of my life Peyton, neither can you!"

Jake pulled the trigger and Lucas fell to the floor and Lucas' vision became blurry and the last this he saw was Peyton kneeling over him and crying hard. Then his eyes closed.

* * *

Did you like it? again this isn't the longest chapter but I do have more to come the ending is near and remember anything can happen... Please write and review. Those keep me motivated!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys I have a new chapter and it's the climax you all have been waiting for this I know it! Well here it is chapter 11! On a kinda unrelated note I've been watching Chosen on Crackle and Chad is looking so damn sexy! I love him!

I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Chapter 11

Peyton cried hysterically as she laid atop Lucas' body. Then Jake grabbed Peyton by the hair and pulled her back up to her bedroom. He forcefully pushed her onto the bed and she groaned with pain. Her abdomen began to thrive with a piercing pain. Jake climbed atop her and he had envy in his eyes.

"So you love Lucas right?" Jake seethed.

"Jake please don't do this." Peyton said fragilely.

"I realized that we haven't made love in a while i really think its about time." Jake grinned wickedly.

Jake tore Peyton's shorts down her legs and ripped her panties in the process Peyton was sobbing loudly. She didn't want this. She didn't want Jake inside of her. She forced her legs together as a last resort but Jake took off his pants and boxers and pried her legs apart. He positioned himself in between her legs. Peyton felt more pain in her abdomen and tears began to fall from her eyes.

At the party Nathan and Skills were sitting around thinking about Lucas.

"Yo dawg Luke was acting strange about right?" Skilled asked confusedly.

"Yeah I say we go check up on him." Nathan chirped.

"We're coming too." Brooke and Haley said in unison.

"Hales you're pregnant I don't think its safe." Nathan tried to convince his wife.

"Either I ride with you or I drive myself either way I'm going so let's go NOW! Nathan!" Haley said through her teeth.

The four rode in Brooke's car to Peyton's house. The door was open and the lights we're on. The four got out and walked up to the house. Quickly Haley ran inside to the figure lying on the floor.

"Nate it's Luke he's been shot!" Haley yelled.

Nathan ran inside to check on his brother. Skills and Brooke followed right behind.

"Lucas wake up!" Brooke yelled as she slapped him.

Skills grabbed a cup of water from the kitchen and poured it on Lucas and he awoke.

"Bro you passed out from the bullet. It's in your shoulder so it didn't hit any major arteries." Nathan smiled glad to see his big brother alive.

"Good. Thanks, Jake shot and my bet is he thinks i'm dead so he's still in the house with Peyton. Haley, Brooke Stay down here and call the police again. The neighbor called but they haven't shown yet. Nathan I need you outside waiting for the police. Skills you and I are upstairs I know that he took Peyton back to her room." Lucas said with a dry cracked voice.

"How do you know fo sho dawg?"

"Because Jake isn't the smartest guy in the room literally." Luke smiled at his best friend.

Skills helped Lucas up to his feet and they headed up the stairs to Peyton's room.

"I'll take care of Jake you just get Peyton out of there alright?" Luke said, Skills nodded in understanding.

Lucas went to turn the knob and it was unlocked. Jake didn't lock it. When he opened the door he saw the most terrifying sight he'd ever seen. An unconscious Peyton and a naked Jake having his way with her. This made Luke lose all his thought and all he saw was red!

Lucas charged with all his strength and knocked Jake off the bed onto the floor. He began to severely punch Jake in the face he continued the action as he called to Skills.

"Skills get Peyton out of here now!" Lucas yelled with force!

He continued punching Jake in the face he wasn't stopping soon blood was gushing from his nose and mouth but Lucas was overcome with rage he didn't care he was going to kill Jake. Jake tussled with Lucas trying to shake him off but Lucas wouldn't budge! Soon Lucas began to choke Jake and when he was satisfied he began to punch Jake again with much more force.

Skills carried a naked Peyton down the stairs and the girls saw their friend and gasped with shock. She looked so weak and fragile.

"Oh My God Peyton!" Haley yelled!

Brooke went to the closet and grabbed a blanket to wrap around her. Peyton was still unconscious. Brooke and Haley we're crying after seeing the state their friend was in. After Skills ran outside to Nathan.

"Yo Luke is up there pounding on Jake if you don't stop em he gonna kill Jake dude!" Skills said in a panic.

Nathan ran upstairs and into the room and saw Lucas in the middle of the floor still going to Jake's face.

"Lucas! Stop You're gonna kill him!"

"That's the point!" Lucas said angrily.

"Don't do this think of Peyton!"

"I am all the pain he put her through and I let it go on for too long and I should have stopped it earlier and I didn't because I thought it was what Peyton wanted but it wasn't, not at all!" Lucas yelled as he still punched Jake in the face.

"Lucas what about your baby? There are so many people that need you out here! Me, Haley, your nephew Brooke, Skills, your mom, your sister and dude Peyton will need you you can't love too much from behind bars! SO STOP PLEASE!"

Soon Lucas snapped back into reality and got up and saw what he did. He wasn't sad that Jake was in this condition but he was upset with himself that he let Jake get to him in this way. Soon the red and blue lights filled the room and the paramedics came and took Jake and the police came after and saw Jake then saw Lucas' hands. Lucas raised his hands.

"Lucas Scott you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, if you can't afford an attorney one will be appointed to you."

* * *

So what do you think will happen next? Give me your opinions I want your two cents! I love reviews so please keep em coming!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys... Did you enjoy that chapter? I thought it was intense! Lol. Well I have a new chapter for you guys. I haven't slept in two days. I have been busy with work and my god son was born yesterday. So technically i'm an Auntie... Sorta. I'm really excited. He is adorable! I'm gonna spoil him. Anyway, here it is... Chapter 12.

* * *

Chapter 12

Peyton lay in a bed in a white hospital room. Bright lights shining in her eyes. Shadowy figures she assumes are doctors standing over her. All she can her is this high pitched ringing in her ear. Finally her vision clears up and seeing the people standing around her in white coats. The doctors are talking but she can't hear a thing. Peyton looked around as the doctors noticed she was awake the smiles were apparent on their faces. Soon the high pitched ringing went away and she over heard a doctor mention her baby. As a reflex she clutched her stomach and noticed she was still pregnant. She breathed a sigh of relief and sat up in the bed.

"Hello Miss Sawyer, I'm doctor Mitchell. I have been your doctor since you've been here."

"How long have I been here?"

"Well about eight days. We kept you in a medically induced coma and fed you through a tube because both you and your baby were severely malnourished."

"So my baby is fine?" Peyton asked.

"Oh yes, and you are 32 weeks so we're getting close to your due date so you can have this baby." He smiled.

At this moment Peyton's room door swung open and a very happy Brooke Davis stood at the doorway.

" ?"

"Well, Well am I glad to see you!" Peyton stretched her arms out awaiting her best friend to hug her.

Brooke quickly went over to her and enveloped the skinnier girl in a bear hug. Brooke pulled up a chair and set next to the bed. She was glad Peyton was okay.

Lucas sat on a very uncomfortable cot in a prison cell. He was pissed the the judge didn't allow him bail so he was stuck in jail. He'd been in the tiny cell for the past eight days. A prison guard came and unlocked his cell.

"Scott, you have a visitor."

They walked into the room and down behind the glass and picked up the phone.

"Hey Luke how you been?"

"I've been better Bro." Lucas smiled at his younger brother.

"So do you know what's going on?"

"Judge says I can face 15 years for attempted murder."

Nate's eyes widened! "No! This isn't right he was hurting your girl and you we're defending her if that costs you 15 years then this system is just fucked up!"

"I know, So how's Haley?" Luke said trying to change the subject.

"Well she's doing fine, she's hormonal and irritable but I love her and can't wait to see my son." Nathan smiled.

Lucas looked down, he was happy for his brother and he couldn't wait to be a uncle but this just made him miss Peyton and his baby all the more.

"Hey, Peyton's doing well. We were there last night and the doctors said she was healthy and the baby is doing better they took her off the feeding tube and she should wake up any day now." Nathan said noticing his brother's demeanor.

Lucas half smiled. "I'm glad."

"Hey, I gotta pick up Haley from the cafe and take her to the hospital to see Peyton. But next time i'll bring her."

"Alright. Bye bro."

Lucas hung up the phone called for the guard and was escorted back to his cell.

Brooke and Peyton were having small talk when Chase walked in.

"Hey babe, Peyton you're awake! This is great news." Chase gave Peyton a half hug.

"I thought Lucas would be here by now." Peyton said sadly.

"Oh, Peyton we need to tell you something. But you can't stress because of the baby. So promise me you will say calm and listen."

Peyton nodded.

" Okay. So do you remember the night of the party at all?"

"Yeah all up until… Oh Jake shot Lucas!" Peyton gasped.

"Okay so that's all you remember, Well after that Nate, Haley, Skills and I went to your house to make sure you were okay, Haley saw Luke unconscious on the living room floor. So we panicked a little until Skills poured cold water on his face to wake him up. Apparently he passed out for the a gunshot to the shoulder. Well soon after that Skills and Lucas went upstairs to find you and Haley and I waited in the living room and Nathan went outside to call the police for a second time. After what seemed forever Skills came down stairs with you in his arms… and you were unconscious and… naked! Peyton Jake raped you. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around you. Then Skilled told Nathan something and then Nate ran upstairs like lightening. Then the paramedics and police showed up, you went in one ambulance and Jake came down on a gurney and went into another one. Then Luke came down in handcuffs. Lucas beat Jake so badly that he almost killed him because he walked in on Jake taking advantage of you and he lost control of his emotions and it landed him in jail." Brooke finished.

Brooke looked up at Peyton and the blonde looked as if she was staring right through her.

"Brooke… Can I freak out now!" Peyton began to cry.

Brooke held her best friend and tried her best to console her.

"Hun, can you give me and Peyton some time alone?"

"Of course, I'll get some coffee." Chase said as he closed the door behind him.

"Peyton, talk to me. I guess it's alright to freak out."

"Brooke, where do I start? My psychotic ex boyfriend raped me. He beat me for the last six months and I stayed anyway. He tried to kill mine and Lucas' baby. And the love of my life saw this and now he's in jail because of me! I… I just can't believe it got this bad Brooke!" Peyton looked up at the brunette with tears streaming down her face.

"Wait? Jake was beating you? And you didn't say anything?" Brooke questioned.

Peyton nodded. "I couldn't Jake threatened to kill me."

Chase was in the waiting room drinking the very stale hospital coffee when Naley walked in.

"Hey, what's the status on Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"She's awake."

"Oh that's great!" Haley smiled.

"Not exactly Brooke told her about the events from the night and Peyton was really upset about it."

"Okay thanks." Naley walked into Peyton's room.

"Hey, Sawyer." Nate spoke first.

"Naley, now that you guys are here I owe all of you. A big thank you. You saved me but more importantly you have Lucas he wouldn't even be in Jail right now if it weren't for you guys." Peyton said as she hugged both Nathan and Haley.

"Well, on that note I went to see Luke today. He asked about you and I told him you were doing fine." Nate smiled.

"I miss him so much!" Peyton said as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"We know blondie. We all miss him." Brooke said.

came into the room and saw the small crowd that was beginning to form around Peyton's bed.

"Miss Sawyer, I wanted to check up on you. I see you have a lot of people who care about you come to see you."

"This is nothing, If the cheer squad came this room would be overcrowded." Brooke piped in.

Mitchell laughed. "Well I suppose you're right."

Mitchell checked Peyton's vitals and wrote some things down on Peyton's chart.

"What's up doc? When's my bestie getting out of here?" Haley asked.

"Well, By the looks of it she'll be out of here in two days." smiled.

"That's good news." The group cheered.

"I have a question." The room got quiet as Peyton spoke.

"Where's Jake?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. :) Please Keep Reading and Reviewing. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys I have chapter 13 ready for you guys. :)

I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Chapter 13

Peyton sat on her couch flipping through the channels on her television. There was nothing on. Peyton had been home for about four days now and she was tired of the whole bed rest thing. She was getting very restless and wanted to go and do something. Brooke had been staying with Peyton making sure she was following 's orders.

"Brooke, stop cleaning the house and come talk to me please!" Peyton pouted.

Brooke sat next to her best friend and let the blonde lay her head in her lap.

"So, how are you feeling? What are you gonna do about you… know."

Peyton laid in silence as she thought about her question.

"Where's Jake?" Peyton asked.

The room suddenly got quiet and the tension was thick. The group looked around not knowing who should speak about the subject.

"Okay… Everybody don't all speak at once." Peyton said.

"Fine, Peyton as you know Lucas hurt Jake pretty badly and he is actually in the I.C.U. As we speak. From what Nathan heard from Luke. He's facing 15 years for attempted murder. If Jake doesn't wake up it really looks bad for Luke." Haley spoke.

Peyton just put her head down and silently let some tears flow away.

"So, Luke will be in prison and it's all my fault!" Peyton cried.

"No, Peyton as much as you think this was your fault Jake was abusing you for six months and Luke defended you so it's not your fault none of it is." Nathan said with conviction.

Peyton half smiled and laid back in her bed.

Peyton sat up from Brooke's lap. And looked at her best friend.

"Brooke I wanna go see Jake at the hospital."

" , I don't think that's best. Besides the dr. said to -"

"I don't care just take me please. I'm asking as your best friend to take me."

"Fine, but what benefit would you get from seeing him? He's not even awake?"

"I know, just… let's go. Please."

They girls got ready and headed to the hospital. In the car it was silent, and as they went into the hospital Peyton got really nervous.

"I'm here to see Jake Jagielski." The blonde said sternly.

"Ma'am only family allowed." The nurse said.

"Yes, I know i'm his sister." Peyton lied.

"Oh, okay right this way take the elevator to floor four and he is in room 417."

Peyton nodded. "Hey, , I need to do this alone."

Brooke looked at Peyton confusedly but surrendered.

Peyton took the elevator and slowly walked down the hallway until she was standing in front of the room door. She took a deep breath and walked in and closed the door behind her.

Peyton pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"I know you can hear me, When I was in a coma I could hear people like Nate, Hales, Brooke, and Karen. So I know you can hear me. I just needed to tell you. I hate you. You are the most disgusting human being on earth the way you treated me for the last 6 months were so degrading. You made me do things I didn't want to and you abused me. Verbally, emotionally, mentally and physically. Then you tried to kill my baby, you bastard. If things weren't bad enough, the man I love which is Lucas by the way is going to be in jail because he saved me from you! Even in a coma you still find a way to fucking ruin my life so why don't you wake up already. COME ON JAKE FUCKING WAKE UP! SHOW ME YOU AREN'T AN ABSOLUTE PIECE OF SHIT AND WAKE UP!" Peyton yelled and sobbed heavily.

Peyton looked at Jake and he just laid there still as stone. She wiped her eyes and got up and left the room. She met Brooke in the waiting room.

"Hey, , why are you crying?"

"It's nothing major Brooke, but I need a few more favors. First I need to go to the police station."

Brooke knew by now Peyton was on a mission she knew better then to ask so she nodded and they went to the police station. Peyton got out walked into the building and went up to a random officer.

"Hi, my name is Peyton Sawyer."

"The girl who was unconscious and naked at 1901 Market St. I'm glad to see you are better. I was one of the officers who was on the scene."

Peyton nodded. "Well I need to clear some things up. My boyfriend and father of my child is sitting behind bars because he was protecting me from a man who was beating me and he raped me. Can you tell me why Lucas Scott is behind bars for that?"

"Ma'am we didn't know that information all we knew was that a girl was unconscious and a boy a beaten almost to death by another boy so we took appropriate action for those situations."

"Well did you also know that Jake Jagielski is responsible for shooting Lucas Scott in the shoulder? All this looks to me like a self defense case not attempted murder. Also the hospital did a rape kit I think all the information will be more than enough for you guys to get my man out of that damn jail!" Peyton finished with fire in her eyes.

Peyton walked out of the building and into the Comet. She turned to Brooke.

"Take me to see Lucas."

Brooke stepped on the gas and drove as Peyton requested.

"I'm here to visit Lucas Scott."

"Are you family?"

"Of course, I'm his pregnant girlfriend!" Peyton was getting very irritated.

"Yes, okay I'll buzz you through."

"Thanks." Peyton faked a smile.

Lucas was sitting in his cell. He was writing, he'd been writing since he was in the slammer. He was writing to Peyton. But he kept starting over.

"Scott, you have a visitor!"

The prison guard took him down the hallway back to the room with the glass. But he looked and didn't see Nathan or Haley sitting down. He was confused he walked to the last chair and there she was. Blonde tangled mess of hair and skinny arms, still more beautiful than ever. He sat down and picked up the phone.

"Peyton, It's really you!" Lucas said still shocked.

She smiled. "Yeah baby it's me."

"What are you doing here? I really didn't want you to see me like this."

"Well I missed you. But I really wanted to apologize for putting you through all of this with Jake and the baby and you getting shot. It's all my fault I would be surprised if you never talked to me again."

"Peyt, I love you. Nothing and no one could ever make me think otherwise of you. You're the love of my life, you and the baby are most important things in my life and everything that we went through together makes me love you more. And Peyt, I'd take 100 more bullets for you anyday."

Peyton had tears in her eyes. "I love you too Lucas Scott."

"I'm glad you are okay I didn't know until Yesterday that you we're back home. Nate and Hales stopped by. They come two or three times a week just to update me."

"I'm fine baby, I miss you a lot. I wanted to tell you that I went to see Jake at the hospital."

"Peyton, He could have -"

"He's still in a coma. But I got really upset and yelled at him. Then I went to the police station and told them the truth. About everything the abuse the rape and demanded they get my man out of jail!" Peyton smiled wide with tears rolling down her face.

"So, I'm your man now huh?"

"Well you were supposed to be my man like two weeks ago. At the party I was going to tell you that I was leaving Jake and I wanted to try us and be a family you, me and our baby."

"I'd love that babe."

"Please, let's refrain from using that pet name. That's what Jake use to use and really wanna shed every remembrance of him I can."

"Of course Peyt. Anything for the love of my life. My soulmate, My forever." He put his hand against the glass.

Peyton put her hand upon the glass and began to cry again.

"Baby, don't cry I'll be with you soon I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Reviews would me nice. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**ARTIST NOTICE:** This will be my last chapter for a while I think. I literally just lost a family member. My 11 year old sister passed away on 7/25/14. So I need time to deal with all my emotions. Please respect that but understand that these stories are important to me and I'm not abandoning them. I need time to grieve. I guess Peyton said it best "People Always Leave" But here is chapter 14.

I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Chapter 14

"So, you've been here everyday this week don't you think you should rest at home for a while?" Lucas said into the phone.

"Now you sound like Brooke. I'm fine and I wanna see you Luke." Peyton smiled.

"I see, I love your smile. It's absolutely amazing. I love you."

"I love you too Lucas. Well I have to stop by Naley's house so I'll see you tomorrow baby."

"Ok, Oh by the way your legs look amazing even from here." Lucas grinned.

Peyton smiled wide and her face turned a few shades of pink. They finished the visit and walked out and walked to the Comet where Brooke was waiting.

"Ready blondie?"

She sighed heavily. "Yeah."

Peyton always got extremely depressed after leaving Lucas. It took a lot out of her to see her soulmate in that place. He didn't belong there, he belonged with her. The girls arrived at at Naley's house and walked in. The couple was in the kitchen.

"Hi girls I'm glad you stopped by, want some breakfast?" Haley smiled.

"Sure!" Peyton smiled as she sat down in front of a huge stack of pancakes.

"So, where's Deb?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, She's at the shooting range." Nathan said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Peyton said almost choking on her bacon.

"Yeah Deb bought a gun and we told her that she had to keep it the shooting range or she wasn't allowed to see her grandson." Haley spoke.

Bothe the blonde and brunette nodded in understanding.

At Tree Hill Memorial Hospital in room 417 a very weak Jake Jagielski awoke. To his surprise there were police and his parents in the room.

"Hey, how you feeling?" His father asked.

Jake didn't answer. He grabbed the cup of water on the table next to him and took a sip.

"Can you talk baby?" His mother asked.

"Yes." Jake said with a hoarse voice.

"Okay good, we need to ask you a few questions ." One officer said.

"Must you do this now? He just woke up from his coma!" Jake's mother defended him.

"It's okay mom. I need to do this. Please go ahead with your questions." Jake said.

"I'm officer Max Wilson, this is my partner officer Dailey. Let's start simple first of all how do you know Peyton Sawyer?"

"She was my girlfriend for the better part of three and a half years."

"Okay and when did you guys break up?"

"We haven't exactly."

"Well from 's statement she was going to break up with you on the day of the incident. Because she was going to be with the father of her child a Scott."

Jake stayed quiet.

"Okay so can you recall the events of that night?"

"Not exactly. My memory is hazy at best." He lied.

"Have you ever abused ?"

"My son isn't violent!" said.

"Ma'am we need for him to answer these questions." Officer Wilson said.

"No, I never hurt Peyton."

"Really because she said that you abused her for the last six months of your relationship. You gave her a black eyes which we have hospital records of her getting treated for. Also she said that on the night in question you forcefully had sex with her and she told you no but you did anyway. We have the rape kit and we have the evidence to prove that."

"That's a lie what we did was consensual!" Jake got angry.

Officer Wilson cracked a smile. "So tell me about Lucas Scott."

"What I remember tackled me and began to severely beat me and said something along the lines of he was going to kill me. He was always jealous of me and my relationship with Peyton."

"Is that so? Well that's all thank you ."

Officer Wilson and his partner walked out and closed the door behind them.

"So do you think he did it?" The younger officer asked.

"I know he did. I didn't mention the shooting and the fact that ballistics came back to a gun registered to Jake Jagielski's father who reported it stolen a month ago." Officer Wilson smiled.

"So that means Lucas Scott is innocent?" Dailey asked.

The group of four was sitting in the living room having a conversation after their saturday morning breakfast.

"So Haley how is your Valedictorian speech coming?" Peyton asked.

"So far so good. Haley smiled.

"So what about you are the Ravens gonna with the championship game this friday?"

"Well without Luke Skills and I are gonna have to carry the team." Nathan said.

Peyton's phone began to ring. She answered it. The group listened to one half of the conversation.

"Uh huh. Really. Yes! No, Thank You!" Peyton shot up on her feet in excitement!

"Okay what are you so happy about?" Brooke asked.

Peyton hung up her phone. "Lucas is getting out today! The detectives have probable cause to arrest Jake for rape, assault and a few other things I can't remember right now I just wanna see him when he gets out can we go now to meet him." Peyton said as she pointed at the front door.

Nathan and Haley took their car and followed behind Brooke and Peyton in the Comet. They group got to the police station and waited outside the doors for what seemed like hours but was only an hour when they was a sandy blonde headed boy walking through the doors. Peyton turned around and met her emerald green eyes with his ocean blues. Her smile was bigger than anyone had ever seen. She ran up to him, their eyes still locked. The fire between the two was smoldering. Lucas lifted Peyton's chin and gently touched her face and he slowly brought his lips to her for the first time in a very long time.

Their lips touched and it was electric. Peyton smiled into the kiss as Lucas swiped his tounge across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Peyton gladly granted and they began a very long make out session on the steps of the police station.

"EHEM!" Haley cleared her throat.

The two blondes quickly separated and Peyton turned red in the face.

"Now that the floor show is over… It's nice to see you Luke!" Haley smiled as she hugged her brother in law/ best friend.

"Broody nice to see your squinty face again!" Brooke smiled as she hugged him.

"Yeah we missed you Bro." Nathan smiled hugging his brother.

"But someone missed you more." Peyton said.

"Who you?" Luke winked at her.

Peyton bit her lip. "No… well yeah but I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about your mom. Karen missed you so much."

"Yeah mom. Guys I need to go home and surprise her."

The group got in the cars and drove to Luke's house.

Karen was in the kitchen cooking lunch when the front door opened.

"Hey Karen it's Nathan and Haley." Haley yelled.

"And Peyton and Brooke." Brooke chimed in.

"Oh, hi, what a nice surprise." Karen yelled from the kitchen.

The four walked into the kitchen with smiles.

"We have a bigger surprise for you Karen." Nathan said.

"What is it?" Karen asked.

Brooke opened the Kitchen door and Lucas was tanding on the other side of it smiling.

"LUCAS!" Karen yelled as she walked quickly and hugged her son.

"Hi mom." Luke smiled.

"I miss you baby boy!" Karen began to cry.

"Don't cry mom, I missed you to."

"It's good to have you home." Karen smiled.

Lucas looked over at Peyton and smiled. "It's good to be home."

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please Read and Review. PS. I could use some inspiration.


	15. Chapter 15

So Guys first of all I wanna give thanks to all of you for your condolences and I am so happy to have fans like you! You guys are wonderful! But I'm back. I did a lot of soul searching and I'm still sad about my sister I will always have her in my heart. Now I'm ready to move on and do my best. I'm here with chapter 15 I hope you like it! Again thanks to all of my fans!

* * *

Chapter 15

Lucas and Peyton sat on a large blanket in the middle of the river court having a quiet picnic. Both blondes in total bliss. Lucas and Peyton have been together for the last month. Peyton is weeks away from her due date and the two are more like a real family.

"I love this moment I'll always remember this.." Peyton smiled.

"Any moment with you is memorable." Lucas kissed Peyton on the forehead.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest." Peyton kissed Lucas fiercely.

Lucas quickly kissed back. His hands ran up her sides. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I want you. Here, NOW!"

"In the middle of the park?" Lucas questioned.

In the past month Peyton's hormones have been going in over drive whenever she would get an urge Peyton would pull Lucas into the nearest secluded area and have her way with him. She even mounted him in the kitchen of the cafe last week while he and his mom were working! But he couldn't complain. He had the most perfect girl in the world and he would do what it takes to pleasure her.

"Yes. Here!" Her eyes turned dark emerald and her smirk told him she was thinking very dirty thoughts.

Lucas stood up and took the blanket and tossed it on the picnic table near them. He laid Peyton atop the table. He pulled Peyton to the edge of the table and slipped her skirt to her waist and pushed her panties to the side. He quickly shimmied his pants and boxers down to his ankles. He shifted himself to her entrance and entered her swiftly. Peyton moaned with delight.

He began a slow pace in and out. Peyton began to get frustrated.

"Faster!"

"This can't be rushed baby."

"Luke we are outside in plain view and if you don't take care of me I swear I'll hurt you!"

Lucas smiled but didn't pick up pace. Peyton wrapped her legs around him to push in deeper. But Lucas stopped completely.

"Asshole!"

Lucas quickly thrusted inside her and Peyton smiled widely. He was going faster as her requested.

"Harder please baby!"

Lucas smiled and did as he was asked.

"I'm gonna cum baby!" She moaned.

"I know baby cum for me."

"I'm cuming!" Peyton released as pleasure came over her.

The couple got dressed and headed to the car.

Lucas' phone began to ring. He answered and the hung up quickly.

"What's wrong Luke?"

"Nothing… My mom's in labor. My sister is coming!" He smiled.

"Okay baby let's get to the hospital!"

The two made it to the hospital in record time.

They saw Brooke, Chase, Haley, and Nathan waiting as they walked in.

"I'm Lucas Scott my mother is in labor I need to be with her."

"Okay but just you." The nurse said.

"It's okay i'll wait here with our friends. go help bring your sister into the world." Peyton kissed him sweetly and he sped down the hallway.

8 HOURS LATER:

"What's taking so long?" Brooke said.

"I don't know but I'm starting to worry." Nathan said.

"I'm worried about Luke." Peyton said.

Peyton began to pace back and fourth. Soon then the double doors flew open. And Lucas came through dressed in scrubs.

"My mother needed an emergency C-Section. But she's fine. Anybody wanna see my little sister?"

The group smiled as they shuffled through the halls into the room.

"Everyone this is Lilly Roe Scott."

The group drooled over the beautiful baby who looked so much like her father.

"Wanna hold her Peyton?" He asked.

Peyton nodded as she sat down and Lucas placed the baby in her arms.

"She's beautiful Luke, She looks like Keith."

Lucas looked up and smiled.

"Keith would have loved as much as we do." He said as a tear slid down his cheek.

Soon Karen awoke after everyone got a chance to hold Lilly.

"So where's my daughter?" She asked a sleeping Lucas.

Lucas woke up to the sound of his mom's voice.

"She's right here." Lucas picked her up and gave her to Karen.

"She looks like Keith." She began to cry.

"That's okay at least we'll always have a piece of him with us now." He hugged his mom.

"Are you ready to be a dad?" Karen changed the subject.

Lucas looked at his mom and sister and smiled. "Yes I am."

STATE CHAMPIONSHIP GAME:

"Hey all you Raven's fans tonight might be history in the making. If Ravens win it will be the first championship in years and It's Coach Durham's last game!" Mouth said into the mic.

"Right Mouth. As sad we are to see the amazing Whitey Durham go he leaves a legacy behind him. He touched all of us in this town every friday night with this sport and we are very thankful for it." Gigi said.

The Ravens were in the back as the coach stood up to give his last speech.

"This is the last game for most of us here. I won't be coaching anymore I got to spend my life with one of the greatest loves of my life. And you boys here are the best team I've ever coached! I'm so proud of you getting this far and I know you guys are going to win this game and have this championship game to always remember. Let's go out there and show these people a good game!"

The Ravens run out onto the court and Lucas sees Peyton in her Cheerleading uniform sitting on the bench next to Haley the nostalgia makes him smile. He see's his mom and baby sister sitting on the bleachers and he waves and looks up to the sky and holds his jersey that has K.S 22 embroidered on it in remembrance of his only father knew anyway. Lucas takes his spot on the court as the game is about to begin.

"That sound is the beginning of the game and Ravens win the tip off. Tim Smith has the ball and passes it to Skills Taylor and he shoots a three and the Ravens are on the board. The Ravens' defense is tremendous! The three man wall consists of Lucas and Nathan Scott and Skills Taylor and they are doing an amazing job." Mouth narrated.

"So You and Luke have been doing pretty well."

"Yeah I'm happy and he's happy finally we can be a real family."

"So I guess we will be sisters in law soon?" Haley was hinting.

"Oh i'm not sure about that I mean if he asks i'm not sure what i'll say."

"You say yes!" Brooke interrupted.

The girls laughed.

"Loyal Ravens fans if you've been listening you heard an exciting game for those of you just tuning in we are on the wire with 15 seconds left and the Ravens are down by two. This had been a nail biting game."

"Yes Mouth but the Ravens boys are still looking hot as ever the tight shorts and jerseys. Even if they don't win. It's a win for me!" Gigi giggled.

Mouth shook his head. "Looks like Coach Durham is calling his last time out."

"Come here guys. Now we've worked so hard to get here and as much as I wanna believe that there is some kind of other meaning. In this moment how do you wanna be remembered? A whisper in the halls about the team that almost won the championship? Or the team the will be remembered always for the strongest and most willed team that won the championship? The choice is yours!"

The Ravens break and head out on the court. Chase has the ball he throws it to Nathan Scott he's double teamed and he passed it to Lucas for a three and the win! The ball is in RAVENS WIN! RAVENS WIN! RAVENS ARE THE NEW CHAMPIONS!" Mouth announces and he runs to congratulate the team.

The balloons and confetti falls all around. Lucas looks around at his friends. Brooke and Chase run up and Chase twirls Brooke around in happiness. Naley happily cheering hugging with excitement. He sees his mom cheering for the team and then standing alone Peyton. He walks up to her tilting his head slightly.

"Nice Shot!"

"Nice Legs!" He smiles as he pulls her in close.

"Soon our son will win his championship game."

"More like cheering the team on."

"Huh?"

"It's a girl."

"A girl!"

"Yeah is that okay?" She asks.

"That's more than okay baby that's amazing!" He kisses her softly.

Lucas rubs Peyton's stomach. "Daddy's little girl."

* * *

Did you like it? I loved getting back to writing it was nice! I'll have the next chapter this week sometime so please. Read and Review. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys! As I promised I have the next chapter up. I hope you like it. It's shorter than most but bear with me. Next chapter will return to normal-ish length. Chapter 16 is up!

* * *

Chapter 16

Haley sat on the couch with a her bright blue pad and pen.

"Still writing your speech? Tomorrow's graduation." Nathan said as he sat next to his wife.

"Yeah I mean I finished it I just worry I would be what I expect it to be."

"Well you could always write a graduation song and sing it instead of a speech." Nathan laughed at his outrageous suggestion.

"No Nathan! That's a great idea!"

"But don't you have stage fright?"

"Babe come on I lost all of my insecurities because I married you. You made me feel as though I could live life and never be hurt and that is because you always protect me." Haley smiled.

"That's my job and I would never ever lose sight of what's important you and our son."

"I'm so happy you said that." Haley kissed her husband on the lips.

Brooke came out of the bathroom and sat on the couch next to her fiance.

"So do think this will last?" She asked.

"What will last?"

"Everything. After we graduate will our friendships last? Will the people we love always be there? If we choose to go to New York will our friends be here when we get back? Will our love last? Or is just high school puppy love? I'm not doubting us or anything."

"Brooke Davis listen to me. Our friends are the best friends in the world. They will support us no matter what. And They aren't going to abandon us after graduation. These friendships with Haley, and Luke they are forever. Besides Nathan is my best friend so he is gonna always be there for me. And we both know you and Peyton are like sisters. So you don't have to worry about them we are all a big happy family. As for us. I love you Brooke Davis and Marrying you would be the start of our wonderful life together. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Our love is a forever kind of thing baby." Chase smiled as he kissed her on the lips gently.

"Good because I don't think my heart can take anymore scars."

"It won't babe because I will always guard your heart with my love."

"That would be perfect!" Brooke smiled as she laid on the couch with Chase.

Lucas walked into his room and saw a sleeping Peyton. He smiled and climbed into bed next to her. Since Peyton's dad hasn't come home just yet. Lucas didn't want her in the house alone so Karen allowed her to stay with them.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?" Peyton said with her eyes closed.

"What? Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer you will be the best mom ever."

"You're just saying that because you love me."

"I do in fact love you. But besides that, I know you will be a great mom. This past week has shown that to me. Look at how you are with Lilly. When mom and I have to work at the cafe you offer to watch Lilly with no hesitation. Mom really appreciates that. You have amazing with her. You were born to be a mother Peyton and It's fate that you and I will take this adventure together. I'm so excited to be a dad and I happy that you're the mother of my child. I love you so much Peyton and I know I'll love you forever." Lucas pulled Peyton in his arms.

"You will be a great father Lucas." Peyton smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad we will be a great family. You, me, our daughter, my mom, and my sister. It sounds amazing doesn't it?" Lucas kissed her forehead.

"Yes, It does. I'm glad your mom makes me feel like I'm family."

"Well you are family, you are my girlfriend, the mother of my child. And the love of my life of course you are family."

"True Love Always." Peyton mumbled.

"True Love Always. I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

"I love you Lucas Eugene Scott." Peyton smiled as she laid her head atop her boyfriend's chest and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Did you like it? SPOILER ALERT: My sister makes an appearance in the next chapter so look for her. Please read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys... I'm sorry this took so long. But I am pretty proud of this chapter. I hope you guys really like this chapter it means a lot to me. Well... here is chapter 17. **_

Chapter 17

"Brooke Davis we are going to be late!" Chase yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

" We have to make an entrance anyway." Brooke said as she descended the stairs.

"It doesn't work that way Brooke we sit alphabetically." He smiled at his fiance.

"That's why I love because you always make me feel like i'm right even when i'm wrong." She kissed him sweetly.

"That's my job."

"Do you think it's okay for you to go to this? You are due this week." Lucas asked his girlfriend.

"I'm fine I haven't had a braxton hicks contraction all day I think the next two hours will be just fine." She smiled at the blonde boy.

"Okay but one kick and we are headed to the hospital." Lucas smiled.

"I love that you are so protective of me and our daughter."

"Okay. Before we go to the school I wanted to give you your graduation present Luke." Karen stated.

She handed a brown paper wrapped object. She smiled as he tore into the wrapping.

"Mom!" He said shocked.

"What is it Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"It's my novel. I didn't know you knew I was even writing it. You had it bound for me?"

"Yes. And of course I knew a mother always knows everything that goes with her children." She smiled and winked at Peyton.

**At Graduation Ceremony:**

Principal Turner gets up to the podium and begins to speak.

"Students, parents, family, friends, and faculty. We are here today to recognize the achievement of our students. They worked hard for four years to get here today. Graduation, It's a promotion into the real world. Not only did we watch these students grow up into amazing, talented and well rounded young adults. But I am privileged to be able to have part in their education."

In alphabetical order the students are called to receive their diplomas the cheering and clapping of friends and family fills the room.

"Finally our Valedictorian Mrs. Haley James Scott." Principal Turner announced.

"Hello everyone. I've prepared something for you guys tonight. But first I'd like to say a few words. For us here graduating it's been a long time coming and I remember since the first day of freshman year I was ready to finish and go to college. But now when I think about everything that has happened the past four years. I can't imagine leaving this place. This town I grew up and most of my class grew up as well. As I walk down the hall for the last time and I hear my classmates get excited about leaving college and starting a new life. I agree and I support you in all of your life's endeavors but remember. There's only One Tree Hill and it's your home. You can always come home. So now I've prepared a song for the graduating class." Haley smiled as she grabbed her guitar.

The class clapped and there wasn't a dry eye in the entire gymnasium. Haley sat down and began to strum her guitar.

"Everyday I find I am looking for me

And these unfinished lives

Every movement and emotion settles my heart

It is paralyzing

Maybe I am crazy

I say there is a better way

And these waves come crashing on my shore

I will not be moved 'cause I know who I am

When the stars all go home

I won't fight to be known

I will listen for your voice

That calls me home

All of the lights are dimming

The comfort is cold

I am drowning in the quiet

I take off my make-up

I am tired of this side of my face

And my unfinished life

Maybe I am crazy… "

Haley stops in the middle of the second verse. Everyone looks a little confused. Haley smiles and she stands and looks at Nathan.

"There is more to the song. But it looks like I'm having my baby!" She smiles.

Nathan stands up and runs to Haley's side. Lucas calls for an ambulance. In the parking lot, Brooke, Chase, Mouth, Skills, Peyton and Lucas watch as Haley and Nathan sped off in the ambulance.

"We need to meet Naley at the hospital!" Peyton yelled.

"Okay baby you sound excited to see the baby." He says not looking at Peyton.

"Broody! Um… I think she's more excited because her water just broke too!" Brooke said.

Lucas turned to see Peyton standing in a puddle and Lucas went into overdrive. He picked Peyton up and put her in the passenger seat of his car and drove like lightening to Tree Hill memorial hospital.

Doctors took Peyton back right away.

"I'll be right there i'm gonna make sure mom and Lilly get here. I'll be there in five!" Lucas kissed Peyton on her forehead.

Peyton nodded. They took her back into labor and delivery. Lucas waited until Karen came rushing through the doors holding a sleeping Lilly in her arms.

"Why aren't you back there Lucas?"

"I needed you here mom." A tear slipped from his eye.

"I'm afraid I won't be a good father."

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Haven't I raised you better than this? Wait… More importantly didn't Keith raise his son better than this? You are his son maybe not properly but in the last 18 years he treated you as if you were his. Raising you to be the best man you could be. And you know how to be a great parent because you learned from the best. Keith put all his love and wisdom in you and you will do the same for your daughter I know for sure you will."

"Thanks mom. That's what I needed to hear." Lucas hugged his mom and rushed into the back.

He ran down the hall and stopped as he saw his brother.

"I heard Peyton went into labor too. Congrats man we will be fathers together." Nate said.

"Yeah and we will be double the father Dan ever was!" Luke said.

Nate nodded in agreement. The two brothers went their ways and into their rooms.

Haley was pushing and already half way through.

"I see his head baby, he's almost here." Nate said as he held her hand.

"Nate! This is too painful!"

"Haley you sat through our final in class and that was excruciating. You can do this."

Haley smiled and she pushed again.

Lucas walked into Peyton's room.

"Good timing It's time for Peyton to push." The doctor smiled.

Lucas went over to Peyton's bedside and kissed her cheek sweetly and Peyton squeezed his hand tightly as she pushed for the first time.

"AAHH!"

"You're doing great Peyt!"

"OH GOD! LUCAS! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Peyton yelled.

Lucas smiled.

"DON"T SMILE SCOTT YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

"Peyt, It's going to be okay, I promise."

"YOUR VOICE IS SO ANNOYING!"

Lucas kissed her forehead as she pushed again and again for the next two hours.

Haley pushed her last time and over her scream she heard the cry of her son.

"Mr. and here is your son." The doctor smiled.

"Welcome to the world James Lucas Scott!" Haley giggled and she cuddled her son.

"He's so handsome babe." Nate smiled

Peyton pushed again and again.

"I'm sorry Luke!" Peyton cried.

Lucas didn't know if this was hormones, from the pain or was she just crazy at this moment.

"Why are you sorry baby?"

"About the whole Jake situation. I'm still regretting everything but you need to know that all of that was me trying to protect you in my own way. I loved you and I didn't want him to hurt you. I love you Lucas and I love… "

A high pitched cry made Peyton stop talking.

"A beautiful baby girl Miss Sawyer, ." The doctor handed the baby to Peyton.

"Our daughter." Peyton finished her ramble and cried.

The baby was gorgeous. She had platinum blonde hair and her eyes were the most beautiful blue that have ever been seen.

"She's beautiful Peyt, Just like you."

"She's an angel. Kaylee Jade Scott, I'm your momma!" Peyton cried as she kissed her daughter.

"Nate and Haley had James an hour ago. They wanna know if you wanna share a room?" Luke asked.

"Of course lets go!" Peyton smiled.

The nurses pushed Peyton's bed into Haley's room and Haley and Nate were in there talking.

"Where's James?" Peyton asked.

"The nurse took him to clean him and give him a check up." Haley said.

"Kaylee too." Peyton smiled.

The nurses shuffled in with both babies.

Peyton and Haley held their babies and smiled with adoration. Nate and Luke looked proudly at what they created. Soon their friends scurried in. Mouth, Skills and Bevin went over to Haley's bed.

"Wow Haley he looks like Nathan!" Bevin said.

Haley nodded.

"Nate I'm happy for you man!" Mouth hugged Nathan.

"Yo that kid is gonna have all the ladies when he's our age!" skills said.

The group laughed.

Brooke and Chase walked over to Peyton's bed.

"She's the prettiest baby ever!" Brooke smiled.

"What's her name?" Chase asked.

"Kaylee Jade Scott." Lucas smiled.

"How'd you come up with that name?" Skills asked.

"You guys might think i'm crazy but… last night before Luke and I went to sleep, we settled on the name Ellie. But when I was asleep I had the dream and Keith was there and I was in this place it looked a lot like Tree Hill but different I really can't describe it. But I went to talk to Keith and vanished and this little blonde girl with pretty blue eyes was there in a pink and black wheelchair. She came over to me and said. That I would be a great mother because I had so much love to give that no matter what I thought my daughter will always love me just the same. When I asked her name she went away. I tried to follow her then Keith appeared again and took me to my house and standing in the living room was Ellie and my mother. and the little girl in the wheelchair. I walked over to my moms and I hugged them and they felt so real. Like this wasn't a dream but an alternate life of some kind. So we sat down and my moms were telling me how proud they were of the woman I grew up to be. But I kept looking at the little girl. I turned to her and asked for her name again she said to ask my mom. I turned to my mom and she said the the day of her car accident she found out she was pregnant and she was on her way to pick me up and tell me the good news my mom was gonna have a baby, that's all she ever wanted. This little girl was my sister. Her name was Kaylee Jade and she had been keeping watch over me. She was so beautiful. Guys she looked like an angel. So when the nurse gave me my daughter and she opened her eyes and I saw those blue eyes I was hit with this dejavu feeling like i'd seen them before and I said the name and she gave me a smile and I knew the name was perfect for her. I feel like a piece of my sister and my mom is here with me now and Lucas gave it to me. I will never be able to thank him enough for it." Peyton finished.

The group was quiet for a moment until Haley and Brooke both broke out with sobs.

"That's amazing Peyton. I'm proud of you." Lucas said as he kissed her.

Peyton looked down into those beautiful blue eyes. " Yeah I'm proud of our baby girl."

_**Did you guys like it? I actually rewrote this chapter 5 times believe it or not. This Tribute chapter is dedicated to my sister Kaylee Jade 4/8/03 - 7/25/14. I will miss her always and I'm so glad that I could put her into my story. It's almost over. I have a few more chapters to go. I hope you read and review. **_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hey guys. I'm here with another chapter. I hope you guys like it. It's sorta long i guess. I could have made 2 chapters maybe but I decided not to. I start my new job tomorrow. So this is it for the weekend._**

**_I don't own One Tree Hill._**

Peyton was on the front porch swing rocking Kaylee. She looked out into the daylight. The day was beautiful. Lucas walked onto the porch no shirt on and basketball shorts.

"Looking good baby!" Peyton giggled.

"Not nearly as good as you do everyday." He bent down and kissed her sweetly.

"Luke about what I said at the hospital. I did mean it. I was trying to protect you from Jake and the only way to do that was to be with him he said he'd kill you if i left him and I need you Luke. More than you know I need you here with me and the baby. I need you in my life forever!" Peyton let some tears slip.

"Hey baby. Listen to me. I'm here with you and that's never gonna change. I love you and i'm happy that you thought you needed to protect me but. That's my job. I'm here to save you remember?" He smiled.

Peyton nodded.

Karen walked out on the porch with a smile on her face.

"Hey through all of the chaos. I forgot I got you a graduation present too Peyton. But it just arrived so the timing is perfect."

"What is it?" Peyton's eyes sparkled.

Karen moved from the doorway as a tall figure stepped out.

"DADDY!" Peyton yelled almost waking Kaylee.

"Hey babygirl!" Larry smiled.

Peyton got up and hugged her father.

"And this must be my grandbaby."

"Yes. Her name is Kaylee Jade Scott."

Larry looked at her wide eyed. "Where did you come up with that name?"

"It came to me in a dream about mom." Peyton smiled.

"We were gonna name you that when you were born but decided differently. Then we decided that if we were blessed to have another baby we were going to name her that."

Peyton looked at her father with tears in her eyes. She was happy to see him.

"It's nice to have you home daddy. How long do I have you for?"

"Two weeks. So I decided to spend as much of it with you and my grandbaby as I can." Larry smiled.

"We would like that!" Peyton looked down to the sleeping little girl in her arms.

"Nathan! Can you change Jamie this time?" Haley called from the kitchen.

"Sure babe." Nathan walked over and picked up his son.

"Whoa! What is in that breast milk! You stink!" Nate smiled at his son as he changed the dirty diaper.

After he finished he walked into the kitchen with his wife.

"Two questions. One, What makes my stink so bad. Two, How did you know he needed a change?" Nathan raised his eyebrow.

"He stinks because he's a baby. They stink, it's inevitable. Second, I'm a mom I know his cires. he had different cries for different things, diaper change, hungry, bored, and sleepy." She smiled.

"You can tell the difference? Wow my wife is a superhero!" Nathan kissed his wife.

"Aww thanks." She wrapped her around her husband's neck and kissed him.

Peyton, Lucas, Kaylee and Larry were at the beach. Lucas took the baby out at the edge of the water. He didn't go in he was too nervous.

"Lucas is really good with Kaylee." Larry noticed.

"He's a good dad. He loves me and Kaylee a lot." Peyton admired her boyfriend.

"I see that."

"So daddy how have you been?"

"I'm good now that I get to see you. I miss you Peyton. It's hard leaving you alone. But I see now you're taken care of."

"I am daddy. He makes me happy and I know I make him happy I think that I wanna spend the rest of my life feeling like this. With him and maybe some more kids."

"Not right away young lady!"

"Of course not. But in the future." She smiled.

Larry looked at his daughter she was all grown up happy and living out her life.

"What about college?"

"I'm thinking about taking some classes at the local community college. But when Kaylee is a year or so I want to start a label maybe make music that will help her like music did for me when I was growing up." Peyton said.

"That sounds nice it's good to have goals Peyton."

Peyton nodded.

Back at the house Peyton was putting Kaylee down for her nap.

Lucas came in with the mail. He had a look of worry on his face.

"What is it Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"This came for you. It's a letter from the courts asking you to testify for the prosecution at Jake's trial. They sent me one too."

Peyton sat on the rocking chair. She wasn't ready to see Jake. The last time she saw him he was in a coma and she was yelling at him. She felt fearless then. Now she felt weak she was scared she didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to do this Peyt. I know this must be difficult."

"No… If by some way he goes free and I didn't do my part i'll have to live with that forever. At least I say I tried to keep him behind bars." Peyton said.

Lucas nodded in understanding.

**AT THE TRIAL:**

"Emily Danforth for the Prosecution your honor." The lawyer spoke.

"Proceed." The judge said.

"I call Lucas Scott as my first witness." Emily said.

Lucas gave Peyton the baby as he made his way to the alter.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The bailiff asked.

"I do." Lucas said as he took a seat.

" can you tell us about the night in question?"

"Yes, my girlfriend Peyton told me that she would meet me at a party my sister in law was throwing. When she didn't show I got worried so I went to her house. I knocked there was no answer so I checked and the door was unlocked I went in and called for Peyton again no answer. I went to find her I tussled with Jake and got her out of the room and then downstairs then at this point Jake came after us with a firearm and he shot me. That's when I blacked out until my friends and sister in law and brother found me and woke me up. At this point my friend Antwon Taylor and I went upstairs as my brother called the police for a second time. I was hurt from the bullet but I was coherent. I made my way to her bedroom and this time I found her naked and unconscious and Jake was taking advantage of her. I the tackled him to the floor and asked my friend to take her downstairs away from Jake. Then Jake and I fought until my brother came and broke it up. Jake did stop fighting and I kept hitting him I do admit it was wrong. I was in a total rage but I went to jail for that and those charges got acquitted. So, the police came took me away and then that was it." Lucas finished.

"No more questions your honor." Emily said.

"Jake Jagielski, I'm representing myself." Jake stood.

"Your witness." The judge said.

"So you say you were at a party before you got to Peyton's house right?" Jake started.

"Yes." Lucas answered.

"And there was alcohol there as well?"

"Yes."

"So it's safe to say you were drinking at the party!" Jake determined.

"Objection, leading the witness!" Emily said.

"Sustained." The judged said.

"Okay let me rephrase the statement." Jake smiled.

"Were you drinking at this party?"

"Yes but…"

"That's all."

"So now it's safe to say you were intoxicated. So what you saw may have been distraught and could have been illusions of the amounts of alcohol you ingested."

"No. I wasn't drunk."

"Right. Also you kept referring to Peyton as your girlfriend. When in fact at the time she was my girlfriend correct."

"Yes."

"Also you you admitted today that when I stopped fighting you continuously kept bludgeoning me with your fist."

"Objection. Those words were not mentioned in his testimony." Emily said.

"Sustained. either you rephrase your question or change direction." The judge said.

"Fine. You kept hitting me after I stopped fighting back correct?"

"Yes."

"And I distinctly remember you saying something along the words of you were going to kill me. Now was that you or the booze?"

"OBJECTION!" Emily yelled.

"I withdraw my last question and I'm finished with this witness!" Jake smiled.

"Okay we are going to take a short recess and comeback in twenty minutes." The judge said.

Lucas went out and to the restroom. Peyton got up to follow when Jake called her.

"Peyton! I see you came for me. Wow the baby looks like you. I missed you beautiful!" Jake smiled.

"I didn't come here for you. I came here to make sure you stay exactly where you're at. and she looks like Lucas she has his eyes and everything. She's a daddy's girl. Goodbye Jake." Peyton said as she walked away.

Jake's smile quickly turned into a grimace.

Lucas came out of the restroom and saw a disturbed Peyton walking out of the courtroom.

"Hey Peyt, you okay?"

"No, I thought I could do this but I can't. When he talked to me it was like played of of my fear. Calling me beautiful and commenting Kaylee. I was completely terrified."

"You don't have to be. I'm here for you Peyt. You have so many people that love you and care for you one Bastard can't define you. You're too special for that. You're Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and you are destined for greatness. And it starts as soon as you walk through those doors." Lucas kissed Peyton on the forehead.

Emily walked over. "These people said they were here with you?"

She pointed to the hall and Brooke, Haley, Chase, Nathan, Skills, Mouth, Bevin were standing there.

"You guys came!" Peyton smiled.

"Of course. If you need us we will always be there for both of you guys!" Mouth said.

Peyton smiled.

"Hey. Listen to be 18 Jake is really familiar with the law and he is doing really good with defending himself. But we are going to do what we practiced. It's time to go back in so be prepared." Emily said.

Everybody filed back into the courtroom and waiting for the judge. He came in and took his seat. Emily stood up to announce her next witness.

"Prosecution calls Peyton Sawyer." Emily announced.

Peyton was sworn in and took her seat.

" can you please describe your relationship to the defendant?"

"He is my ex-boyfriend. We were together for 2 and a half years. He was a good boyfriend until he started hitting me!"

"Can you relive the events of that night?"

"Yes. Everything Lucas said was accurate. But before Lucas found me I was trapped in my bathroom hiding from Jake. You see I got pregnant by Lucas while I was still with Jake and he threatened Lucas' life so I lied and pretended the baby was Jake's. Lucas didn't support it or understand why. Well finally I decided to deal with the consequences and tell Jake the truth. He eventually broke down my bathroom door. I have pictures to prove it. Then he said he was going to terminate my pregnancy so I can have his baby. That's when Lucas found me the first time. After that I remember Lucas getting shot and Jake is the one who shot him. Then he took me back upstairs to my room and then I blacked out. When I woke up I was in the hospital. I didn't remember much. But the memories flooded back relatively quickly." Peyton finished

"No more questions." Emily said.

"Hi, Peyton how are you today?" Jake got up and asked.

"Fine, I wanna get this over with so I can go home with my boyfriend and daughter." Peyton spoke coldly.

Lucas smiled at her hurtful words. Jake seemed really phased by them.

"So, Peyton you say I was a good boyfriend until I hurt you correct?"

"Yes."

"If I did these things you how come you never mentioned these things to anyone? Also no one ever saw me physically hurt you. Right?"

"Actually no. Lucas saw you hit me in the TRIC parking lot. Of course I made an excuse for you because I was fearing for my life but yes I had a witness. Besides when I came to school with the black eye everyone assumed YOU did it!" Peyton yelled.

"Right. But your boyfriend isn't credible considering he was jealous me our relationship at the the time." Jake smiled.

"Objection."

"I strike that statement."

"Okay, so you say you blacked out. Is it possible that you gave me permission to have sex with you before you blacked out?" Jake asked.

"No."

"Can you be 100% positive?"

"NO, but…"

"That's all Peyton." Jake interrupted her.

"I have no further questions."

Emily stood up to ask Peyton a final question.

"Peyton, you've heard everything you relived everything. Can you tell me what you want to happen here today?"

"Jake Jagielski beat me while I was pregnant. He threatened my life and the lives of the people I care most about. Also I may not be able to prove it he raped me that night. He is a sick bastard. You asked me what I wanted. I want him to never walk the streets of Tree Hill again. He is a monster and he deserves to stay in Prison for the rest of his life." Peyton looked at Jake as she finished.

Jake's smug smile was replaced with a look of shame and anger. The jury deliberated for the better part of 7 hours. They came back with a unanimous verdict.

"On the count of attempted murder we find the defendant… GUILTY!." The jury said.

"On the count of Rape. We find the defendant… GUILTY!"

"I sentence you to the max for both charges Life without Parole." The judge ruled.

Peyton stepped outside. It was finally over she was happy. She wasn't terrified anymore. She faced him today and she didn't back down she was proud of herself.

"Peyton, sweetie I'm proud you stuck up for yourself." Larry hugged his daughter.

"Me too."

Everyone followed outside Lucas found Peyton. She grabbed her daughter and held her tightly.

"I'm happy Peyt. You did it." Lucas smiled.

"I'm just glad it's over." Peyton said quietly.

**_I hope you liked it. I liked writing it. Please read and review. Thanks._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys. i know it's late but i'm posting chapter 19! I hope you like it!**_

_**I don't own One Tree Hill.**_

Chapter 19

"Hey baby, You ready we have to be at the airport in 45 minutes and we have to drop Kaylee off at the cafe with mom!" Lucas yelled up the stairs.

"I am coming! I am going to kill Brooke. Only she would decide to have her wedding and reception in Hawaii!" Peyton said lugging her bags down the stairs.

"And you are complaining about an entire weekend in Hawaii in a beautiful hotel free by the way. That looks over the beach and doing very bad things in that hotel in an exotic place?"

"Okay that sounds good. It's just why can't we bring her! I don't wanna leave her." Peyton pouted as she picked up her daughter.

Lucas put the bags into the car while Peyton put the baby into her car seat.

"Peyt it really won't be a romantic weekend with a crying baby at three in the morning and every 4 hour feeding sessions. She will be in good hands and we will be back before you know it."

Peyton nodded. The couple was set and were on their way to drop the baby off at Karen's. Peyton grabbed the baby and took her into the cafe.

"Okay here she is." Peyton said.

"Oh come here my Kaylee baby!" Karen said a baby voice.

"Okay Karen here is the number of the hotel where you can reach us. Also we will have our cells. Make sure she gets fed every 4 hours. Also she's doing this thing where she screams randomly it's not a cry it's a loud pitched scream. She finds it hilarious if you mock her she loves it!" Peyton said.

Peyton kissed the baby again. "I love you baby. Bye ladybug!"

Peyton walked out quickly or she'd never leave.

"Mom make sure you have your phone on because Peyton will call you probably 4-9 times a day so just be prepared. I love you. And you too my beautiful daddy's girl." He kissed Kaylee quick and waved bye to Karen on his way out.

"Nathan you ready?" Haley called out.

"Yeah. I just need to grab some swim trunks." Nate smiled.

"Okay. Deb! Here is Jamie's feeding schedule, his sleeping schedule and his bathing schedule. Also he won't sleep without his Ravens teddybear so make sure you give him that when you lay him down. Alright Bye mama's little man!" Haley smiled as she kissed him and went out.

"Bye Champ!" Nathan said as he rubbed the little bit of hair his son had on his head.

Lucas and Peyton made it to the airport on time. They went through customs and waited for the flight to be called. Soon they saw Nate and Haley coming through.

"I was afraid you two weren't gonna make it." Luke said.

"You crazy! A weekend away with no baby? I'm there!" Nathan said.

Peyton glared at Nathan.

"Oh don't mind Peyt. She just a little GRUMPY! Because she didn't wanna leave Kaylee." Lucas said putting emphasis on the word grumpy.

Peyton rolled her eyes and walked away. The flight was called and the group took their seats.

"Peyton are you gonna be mad at me the entire flight?"

Peyton didn't say a word. Lucas sighed. Two hours into the flight and it was completely silent. Peyton listened to music and Lucas read. He looked up from his book and he saw his brother and sister in law asleep. He looked over to Peyton and her eyes were closed. He took out her ear plug and whispered softly.

"Peyt… Peyton."

Peyton stirred. Lucas gently rocked her to wake her up. Peyton opened her eyes. Clearly irritated she stared at her.

"Come with me."

"No. Luke I wanna sleep. Besides I'm still mad at you." She turned away.

Lucas grabbed her arm and quickly made his way to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Lucas let me out i'm not in the mood."

"I just want to apologize Peyton. Please?"

Peyton crossed her arms and nodded.

"I'm sorry I made fun and then not acknowledging your feelings. I should have been more considerate. Please forgive me."

"Okay. Now can I go?"

Lucas sat Peyton atop the sink and smiled wickedly.

"If you won't take my first apology then I guess I'll have to show you I'm sorry."

"No Luke we can't stop!"

Lucas lifted Peyton's skirt and pulled her to the edge of the sink. He set his head between her legs and began to give her pussy short quick licks. Teasing her and making her very horny. He plunged his tongue into her folds and began to fuck her hard with his tongue. Peyton began to enjoy it. She grabbed his hair and pushed his head further into her pussy. She moaned quietly. He slid Peyton's shirt off and took her left breast into his mouth and sucked until her nipple got hard. Then he playfully bit it. She loved it. Lucas looked into her eyes and they were hooded. She was silently begging him to make love to her.

"Forgive me yet?" Lucas asked.

"No." Peyton smiled deviously.

Lucas squinted. He took her right breast into his mouth and sucked and bit playfully. Then he stuck one finger into her pussy. Peyton moaned louder. Lucas stuck another finger inside her and pumped in and out of her fast and hard. Then he flicked her pussy with his tongue.

"MMM LUCAS!" She moaned loudly.

"Forgive me?"

Peyton shook her head no. Lucas knew what Peyton wanted and he was going to give it to her. Lucas stood up and pulled his pants and boxers to his ankles. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly slid her onto his very hard cock.

"MMM Yes." She moaned sexily.

She waited. But Lucas didn't move. She tried to move against him but her attempts failed.

"Come on Lucas don't get me all hot then don't finish!"

"Oh I fully intend to finish after you forgive me."

"Lucas Scott if you don't fuck me I swear!"

Lucas bucked his hips and he filled her completely. She loved when he did that.

"Forgive me."

"Fuck me first!"

Lucas smile. He pushed her up against the bathroom wall and began to thrust inside her. She was very close already. She bounced on his cock to match his thrusts. Lucas watched as her small but beautiful breast bounced along with her body.

"Oh God! Yes Lucas."

"You are so tight baby."

Peyton bit her lip and smiled.

"Harder, Fuck me harder Luke!"

He did as he was told. He sat her atop the sink again and took a leg in each hand and spread her legs further apart and began pumping inside her roughly. He was close.

"I'm gonna cum Peyt."

"Me too lets cum together."

The two finally met their release and both sat trying to catch their breaths. The couple got dressed and Peyton exited the bathroom first. Lucas waited a minute then exited the bathroom too.

Lucas got to his seat and had a huge smile on his face. Peyton looked him and smiled. Then the two held hands Lucas looked up and saw Haley and Nathan looking at them. The two shook their heads at the obvious sexual encounter that occurred moments earlier. Lucas turned a light shade of pink.

Peyton kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay if Naley knows. Because I forgive you baby."

The plane landed that the four headed to the hotel to meet Brooke and Chase. They were in the lobby when Brooke showed up.

"Hi guys welcome. So we have a fun weekend planned. Dinner and Club tonight. Tomorrow is rehersal dinner the rest of the guest will be here by then. Sunday is the ceremony. So go put your things in your rooms and join us in the restaurant in about 20 minutes?" Brooke said.

The couples nodded and went to the rooms.

Nate and Haley got to their room.

"Nathan look how pretty this room is!" Haley said in awe.

"Look at how beautiful my wife looks!" Nate said sultry like.

Haley blushed as she kissed Nathan hard. Then he put her on the bed and began to strip her clothing off.

"No we can't we have to meet them in 15 minutes!"

"I only need 10." Nate smiled.

Haley giggled.

Lucas and Peyton made it to their room and were shocked at the beauty.

"Peyton, look at this view!"

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you baby." Lucas kissed his girlfriend sweetly.

The blonde couple made it back downstairs to the restaurant in the time.

"Where's Naley?" Chase asked.

"I figured they would be here before us." Lucas said.

The couple straggled behind. Smiling and giggling.

"Okay you two. You had sex!" Brooke accused.

"Yes!" The couple smiled.

"You don't deny it?" Luke asked.

"We are mad and we have a 3 week old son. We have sexwhen the mood strikes because we are busy." Haley smiled.

"Well I can't argue with that." Chase smiled.

The group ate dinner and then headed to the club.

The girls were in the middle of the dance floor with each other. Having a great time the boys were at the bar getting some beers. The girls decided they were thirst they went to the bar. The girls ordered some drinks. Naley was in the corner slow dancing. Lucas was talking with Brooke and Chase and Peyton was still waiting on her Martini.

"Hi, I'm Jason I saw you dancing I think you are hot!" The strange man spoke.

"Thanks but. I'm taken." Peyton brushed him off.

Jason touched the blonde's arm. "That's okay i'm married what they don't know won't hurt them."

Lucas ran over and punched the guy in the jaw. "Yeah but I'll hurt you!"

The guards threw the group out. Chase and Brooke went back to the hotel and Naley took a walk. Peyton ran onto the beach in a fit.

"Peyt please wait."

"What was that Lucas?"

"It was complete jealously."

"I see that but I can take care of myself Luke I don't need you punching jerks for me! You big jackass!"

"He was hitting on you then he touched you and I reacted i'm sorry Peyton seriously."

"Luke you can't go around punching every guy who thinks i'm pretty! Luke."

"I know and I'm sorry I'll be better than that I promise!"

"You could have ended up in jail Luke!"

"Is that what you're afraid of? Me going back to jail?"

Peyton nodded. "I'm afraid that I'll have to take Kaylee to see her father behind that glass. That was the hardest time for me Lucas. Seeing you and not touching you. Not knowing if you would ever come home again."

"Baby, hey I am so sorry. I will never put our family in jeopardy like that again. I love you and I don't wanna lose you baby I'll learn to keep control of my anger." Lucas smiled.

Peyton smiled and the two walked along the beach until they got back to the hotel. The couple laid down for the night Lucas figured Peyton was mad so he laid close to the edge of the bed and didn't touch her. Peyton got into bed and five minutes rolled around.

"So are you mad at me that's why we aren't cuddling?" She questioned.

"No you didn't say a word to me since I apologized so I thought you were mad at me so I thought you were mad so I was giving you space."

"I don't want space Luke were you not listening to me? I hate being apart from you. I hate being mad at you and I just want you to hold me. Keep me close in your arms and never let me go! Can you do that?" She asked.

"Yes. I can." He grabbed her and pulled her close as the two drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the couple woke up both smiling.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Luke asked.

"Well we don't have to be anywhere until the rehearsal dinner at 6 so we are free until then." Peyton smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lucas raised his brow.

Peyton giggled as the two pulled the blankets over their heads.

Nathan and Haley were having breakfast.

"So after breakfast I was thinking we could go to the beach." Nate said.

"I like that idea." Haley said

The two smiled as they finished their meal and went to their room to change.

Lucas and Peyton finally got out of bed and It was noon.

"Wanna head to the beach?" Peyton asked.

"Anything to see you in a bikini." Lucas winked.

The two went to the beach and saw Naley.

"Hey guys." Peyton said.

"Hey you two just getting out of bed?" Haley asked.

The two smiled.

"Hey Luke look they have Jet Skis we should get a pair and go on the water." Nate said.

Lucas agreed as they two went off.

The boys were on the water when Looked over and saw Peyton on the beach with Haley.

"Hey I have an idea. How about we race these puppies?" Luke said.

"Sure wanna make it a bet?"

Luke nodded. "Rules are we gotta get the girls to ride too and it's around the buoy and back to the shore 20 bucks to the winner."

The boys went to the shore.

"We are gonna race but you girls have to ride with us." Nate said.

"No way!" Haley said.

"Okay!" Peyton smiled.

"Come on Hales. I won't let anything happen to you!"

Haley sighed as she climbed the back of the Jet Ski.

The girls held on tight as the boys took off. The race looked like an easy win for Lucas until Nate came from behind last minute as took the lead and the win!

"Damn!" Luke said.

"You owe me. 20 bucks!" Nate smiled.

"Yeah when we get back to the hotel."

Suddenly Brooke appeared.

"Hey Hales, wanna go to the spa?" She asked.

The girls nodded. They hopped off the rides and disappeared with Brooke. They went back to the hotel.

"Wait. I gotta give Karen a call I haven't done it all day."Peyton said.

"Me too. I'm calling Deb." Haley said.

After they found out the kids were fine they went to get massages. The guys got back to the hotel and Mouth and Skills were in the lobby.

"Hey when did you guys get here?"Nate asked.

"10 minutes ago. let's go get a beer or something." Skills suggested.

In the bar the guys were having a drink when a girl walked up to Lucas.

"Hi handsome. I'm Hannah."

"I'm Luke."

"You are sexy how about you ditch your buddies and come to my room."

"No I'm spoken for."

"Come on baby." Hannah got really close to the blonde.

The girls were finished with their mini spa retreat when Peyton spotted Lucas at the bar. She thought it was Lucas but it couldn't have been because Lucas was smart enough then to have a slut hanging on him. She rushed into the bar and she was mad. The girls followed. Lucas saw Peyton coming and she looked mad.

"Hi babe." Lucas smiled.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Hannah." Mouth answered.

"Why is she hanging all over you?"

"It's not what it looks like baby. I told her I wasn't single but she didn't listen." Luke defended himself.

"What kind of girl lets her man who looks like this out by himself." Hannah scoffed.

"I do and if you speak to me again I'll knock your teeth down your throat!" Peyton said through her teeth.

"I'd like to see you try!" Hannah provoked.

With no notice Peyton Lunged after the girl. Pulling her hair and making them fall to the ground. Lucas grabbed his girlfriend quickly.

"Baby she's not worth it." Luke said.

Peyton walked away.

" you are such a bad ass!" Brooke smiled.

"She was ugly anyway." Haley said.

"Did you see her she was like 25. OLD!" Bevin said.

The group laughed. Lucas caught up to Peyton.

"I thought we weren't going to hit people who deserve it?"

"No that rule was for you! Besides she deserved it."

"I agree. But now that rule is for us both." He smiled.

The couple kissed.

"Oh its time for rehearsal go get ready everyone." Chase said.

The rehearsal went off without a hitch everyone was excited about tomorrow.

The next morning the girls gathered in the bridal room. Peyton was maid of honor and Haley and Bevin were her bridesmaids. The girls got ready while on the guys doing same thing. Nathan was best man and Lucas and Skills were the groomsman. The wedding party looked amazing. The boys went to the beach and got in their places. Soon the girls were there. The music began to play and Peyton walked down the aisle first. Then Haley and then Bevin. Brooke was last and since her parents didn't approve. As she walked down the aisle she had Mouth walk with her and give her away. She looked so beautiful. Everything was amazing She was entirely happy. The service was beautiful. The party moved to the reception. Everyone was dancing and having a good time.

"How do you feel being Adams."

"I love it more than anything." Brooke kissed her husband sweetly.

The party was roaring until the tap of the glass made everyone quiet down. Peyton stood up.

"As Maid of Honor I am supposed to give a speech. Well Brooke and I have been best friends since we were 8 and ever since that day I knew Brooke would be someone special. She grew up to be the most kind hearted, generous, fun, loving amazing person. To find someone to be as equal as Brooke Davis is hard. But Look here he is. Chase is amazing he is the sweetest guy I know. I know you will treat my best friend right. So Good luck in life and all happiness to you both." Peyton finished.

Nathan stood up to give his speech.

"When Chase asked me to be his best man I was honored. We have been on the same team four years and we became close. He and Brooke are amazing together. When Chase talks about Brooke he lights up and that's love. Brooke is the exact same. I am so Happy for them both and they will be amazing at marriage!" Nate finished.

Soon the chatter began until another tapping of the glass. The blonde boy stood up and began to speak.

"I know I was just a groomsman but I just wanted to say a few things. This weekend has taught me that love really can conquer all. I am so happy Brooke and Chase found each other. But… Peyton can you come up here for a moment?"

Peyton smiled as she made her way to the stage.

"Peyton I love you and as much as we may not like how we met got got together I realize that I wouldn't change it because I have you now. And I want you tomorrow, next week, next month and 50 years from now. Forever is a very long time so let's start today. Marry me Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!"

"YES OF COURSE!" Peyton smiled.

_**Did you like it? Please read and review. Thanks!**_


End file.
